Prince, Princesses and Thief
by RadosianStar
Summary: Rapunzel meets a amazing new friend, at her first ball, but her brother is a drawback, as Eugene feels a bit out of place. I know the title's horrible, but hope you like the story.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Review as much as you like, but please don't be too hard.**

**Sorry if everyone seems out of character.**

Prologue:

Rapunzel could feel the tension run through her. It was her first real ball and she wanted to make the best impression that she could. As if learning to adjust to shoes wasn't hard enough, now she had learn the proper etiquette to a formal ball, Eugene was busy working to pay off his debt, which meant that she was alone- except for Pascal.

"Oh Pascal! What am I suppose to do?" The princess looked at her chameleon friend, panic and distress filled her eyes.

The ballroom was swarming with people; they were all dressed with glittering apparel, gems and jewels were being used as buttons for men and most of the women had such stones studded in their cuffs. Everyone was talking, the king and queen, Rapunzel's parents, were busy greeting guests, while the princess was talking to her closest friend.

"Why did Eugene have to work today?" The chameleon sitting on her shoulder squeaked in agreement. It was obvious that her boyfriend needed to comfort her because he wasn't much help.

"Excuse me?" said a voice coming from behind her, "You must be the newfound princess."

Rapunzel turned around to see a girl about her age, with long black hair, wearing a simple light green gown and a small silver crown rested on top of her head. There were no gems or jewels; her dress wasn't sparkling like everyone else's and she wasn't wearing a hint of jewellery or make-up, like all of the women present.

"Um… well… yes," she answered nervously.

"Don't worry," the young girl soothed, "you'll get used to these balls. Eventually." She extended her hand and offered a handshake. "I'm Alexandra, princess of the Kingdom of Cassiopeia."

"Pleased to meet you." Rapunzel accepted the handshake and smiled. "I'm Rapunzel, princess of the Kingdom of Corona. And this is Pascal, my best friend." She pointed at the little green creature perched at her shoulder.

The chameleon turned around and extended his tail towards the black haired princess, which she took as a simple handshake. "Pleased to meet the both of you." Alexandra curtsied before them after she let go of Pascal's tail. "I suppose you're still nervous about these?"

"A bit."

With that, Alexandra grabbed the brunette princess' arm and dragged her across the room. "Don't worry. I'll help." Rapunzel smiled at her colleague as they made their way towards several noblemen and women.

* * *

Eugene was busy finishing his work, there was much to be done, but he knew it would be worth it if he and Rapunzel could be together. He cared for the princess more than anything he's ever stolen and he would do anything just to prove it. Even if it meant cleaning up the stables for a while.

Maximus- one of the most respected officials of the royal guard- was more than pleased that the ex-thief, Flynn Rider, or orphan boy, Eugene Fitzherbert, was cleaning his own waste. In fact, he practically neighed in delight.

The ex-thief glared at the horse. "Keep laughing now Max, but we'll see who's laughing, when the _princess_ finds out that someone else has been stealing apples from the '_emergency_' food stash."

The white stallion glared back at him and snorted in denial, and then he sighed in defeat. Although it was only one apple, he still took it and it wasn't exactly appropriate for someone of Maximus' rank to steal anything no matter how little of value they are. The horse had a very important position, considering that he helped save the lost princess of Corona and he needed to show an example to those he was training.

While Eugene continued his work, smirking at the proud statement that he made, he thought of the day when he was blackmailed into taking a Rapunzel to see the lanterns and how he brought the lost princess home, how he was repeatedly hit on the head with a frying pan by a girl with seventy feet of magical blond hair. It was a bit of a shock to him, that he fell for someone completely out of his league, but the King and Queen accepted him and were willing to pardon him for his past crimes. But he felt like he didn't fit into the world that Rapunzel belonged in, pardoned or not, he was still a commoner, and a princess obviously deserved so much more.

He still remembered the time they spent together at the festival, before the lanterns, and while she was busy playing around, he went off to buy her, not only a lantern, but also a small necklace. Eugene reached in to his pocket and found the small flower shaped trinket, maybe it wasn't much, considering that he bought it with money he stole, and he was going to give it to her, as soon as he finished cleaning the stables.

* * *

Rapunzel and her new friend, Alexandra, had almost finished talking to everyone. Rapunzel had never thought that talking to people with high titles would be so easy.

"See. You're a natural," announced Alexandra.

"I never thought it could be this easy." Rapunzel giggled as Pascal straightened up confidence burning through his eyes.

As the two princesses continued talking, a young man walked by them bowing before Rapunzel. He was dressed in a rich red vest, with golden lining, over a white shirt with diamonds that served as buttons and cufflinks and a large golden crown filled with different coloured jewels, and, strangely enough, had some similarities to Alexandra. The highly dressed man took Rapunzel's hand and gently kissed it, which made her laugh nervously.

"Stephan!" cried Alexandra glaring at the man, "What are doing?"

Stephan let go of Rapunzel's hand and faced the other princess. "Just paying respects to a lovely princess." Then he faced the other direction and winked at Rapunzel.

Alexandra rolled her eyes and groaned. "Rapunzel, meet my _immature _twin brother, crown prince and future king of Cassiopeia, Stephan."

The prince bowed before her and smiled. "Dear princess Rapunzel, would you be so kind, as to accompany me to the dance?" he asked overconfidently.

The princess in question felt a bit nervous, the dances they did in balls were so organized, while the dances she did at her festival were much more outgoing. "Well," she started nervously, "I'm not really that much of a dancer…"

"Nonsense!" said Stephan as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "I'm sure you're a dazzling dancer."

Before Rapunzel could reply, he quickly dragged her to the dance floor and they both began to dance. Alexandra looked at the two, and was more than certain that her dear brother was going to ask for more than a dance. In fact, she was sure that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

.**A/N: So tell me what you think.**


	2. The Ball

**A****/N: Hope you enjoy my next chapter. Review as much as you like.**

**

* * *

**

Stephan kept Rapunzel dancing for a long time, constantly talking about things she obviously had no interest in. "So my dear princess, how is it that such a lovely flower such as yourself isn't married yet"

She winced at the word _flower_; only one person had ever called her that and for all the wrong reasons too. "Well," she replied nervously, "When you spend eighteen years trapped in a tower, you want to keep things slow."

Alexandra watched as her brother and her new friend, Rapunzel obviously looked on the edge, and Stephan was playing every card in his arsenal. Stephan always had an interest for beautiful girls, but even he knew that Rapunzel had someone else, she knew the real reason of his interest, though she thought it would be better to keep quiet for a while, until she needed to say it.

* * *

Eugene looked everywhere. He finally finished his work and got dressed into his best clothes, just for this occasion. He hoped to find Rapunzel in a small area where they could be alone, but instead he ran into a girl with a silver crown, a simple green gown and a small color-changing creature standing on her shoulder.

"Pascal?" he exclaimed. The green chameleon turned blue with fright and than turned to his natural green as soon as he calmed down.

"I take it your Rapunzel's fiancée," said the black haired girl, crossing her arms. "Is it Flynn Rider or Eugene Fitzherbert?"

Eugene was shocked at that statement; Rapunzel wasn't the kind of girl to rush into things. Then again, he never expected anything from someone like her. "She didn't say that did she?" he asked deciding to inject some humour to the awkward situation.

"Of course not. Oh! But I'm being rude." She curtsied making sure Pascal was still perched on her shoulder. "I'm Alexandra princess of Cassiopeia."

"No need for formalities Your Highness."

"This coming from the man calling me by a title."

Eugene chuckled nervously. The only time he spent around royalty or nobility, was when he was committing a robbery. "Well," His voice was a bit choked so he cleared his throat. "It takes time to adjust. So where is Rapunzel anyway?"

"Dancing with my brother." She pointed at the couple dancing, and Eugene well he started to feel out of place.

Rapunzel finally stepped away from Stephan and tried to join his sister, when she spotted someone she didn't expect to see. "Eugene," she cried hugging her boyfriend for a moment and looked up at him. "I thought you were working."

"I finished early," he said holding her a little tighter making sure the present he was about to give her wasn't discovered. She had never looked so beautiful to him, her lovely pink dress and the crown atop her short brunette hair, and it was that beauty that made him feel even more nervous about the gift. He never considered himself worthy of someone like her.

She looked at him a bit strangely. "You're not keeping secrets from me? Are you?"

"Secrets? No. Of course not." He held her a bit tighter. "The last time I did that you were almost ended up a slave, in who knows where. I'm not making that mistake twice."

She beamed a smile at him, when she recognized Alexandra and Pascal. "I see you've met Alexandra."

The other princess replied for him, "Yes. And were getting along quite nicely. So what do you think of my brother?"

Rapunzel sighed in relief. "I thought he'd never let go."

Alexandra watched her huddle a bit closer to her boyfriend. "How did you convince him anyway?"

"I told him I was tired. By the way, is he always like that?"

"Only with girls." And she ended with a groan. "I'm going to get a drink and we'll talk later."

Rapunzel nodded, as she left, and then looked up at Eugene, who released her from his embrace. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Yeah well the frog was going to me trouble if I didn't come anyway."

"Chameleon." She corrected.

"Nuance." Rapunzel giggled, it reminded her of their time in the tunnels where he told her his real name. "So, who's the guy you were dancing with?"

Rapunzel rolled her eye. "Crowned prince and future king of Cassiopeia, Stephan. He wouldn't let me go all night." She rubbed her eyes a little with her wrist she was tired from listening to his conversations and just wanted to be far away from him. "Can we _not _talk about him?" she suggested.

"If you insist _princess_." He teased.

Rapunzel shook her head and rolled her eyes again. He knew that she hated it when he called her by title. Eugene on the other hand felt a bit nervous he planned to give her the necklace as they watched the lanterns when they were interrupted and this was no easier than admitting that he had feelings for a princess.

But he was determined to do it. He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. "Um… Rapunzel," he started softly.

"Yes."

He reached into his pocket. "I've been meaning to-"

"Princess!" shouted a voice from behind them it was Stephan, who was waving at Rapunzel as she turned around.

Rapunzel looked _very_ anxious at the sight of him, as he got closer and reached for her hand. "Prince Stephan," she said nervously, "I figured you'd be dancing with other girls."

"I'm simply intrigued by your resistance."

The expression on her face chanced from anxious to confused, "My resistance?"

He got a little closer to her. "Yes. Just look around you." He pointed to where a line of women had fainted to where he walked. "You're the first girl to ever refuse me."

"Trust me; you're not the first to realize it," Eugene answered.

Stephan turned at Eugene and shot him a hard glare. "And I suppose you must be that bandit, Flynn Rider I believe."

The two men stared at each other, without exchanging a word. Stephan finally let go of Rapunzel's hand and walked towards Eugene. Pardoned or not it was hard to admit that a princess exemplary stature would even _dream _of being around a commoner, let alone a common thief.

Before Eugene could say anything, Rapunzel grabbed his arm and pulled him, quickly apologizing for leaving as she dragged her boyfriend with her. When they came to a stop, Rapunzel looked a bit troubled, and when Eugene was about to ask her what's wrong Alexandra and Pascal showed up.

Pascal crawled of Alexandra's shoulder and back on to Rapunzel's, sticking his tongue out at Eugene and giving him a bit of a smug look. Pascal and Rapunzel were talking and even though Eugene didn't speak chameleon, it was obvious that it was something more between the two.

"You're girlfriend is really something." Eugene turned towards Alexandra.

"Don't remind me." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "And you're brother really likes her."

"Hard to get girls have that effect on him," she said watching the shorthaired brunette and her reptilian friend. "But don't worry she told me how much she _really _likes you so there's no competition."

But Eugene was not convinced a thief was definitely no match for a prince and soon enough he would be a king. There's very little chance that Rapunzel would accept his proposal. Deeply drowned with thought, he barely even noticed Alexandra's hand on top of his shoulder.

"You really like her."

Eugene sighed. "More than anything."

"Well don't let us get in the way."

Eugene looked confused and then his confused look changed in to shock when he figured that Prince Stephan told the King and Queen of the Kingdom that the princess _invited _them to stay in the castle for a while.

**A/N: If their are any suggestion don't be shy.**


	3. The Visit

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming and****, if possible, some suggestions would be nice.**

It's been only a few weeks, since Prince Stephan told the King and Queen that Rapunzel allegedly invited him and his sister, Alexandra, to stay with them. Rapunzel spent a lot of time with Alexandra, since she knew the best ways of avoiding her brother, but he wouldn't give up on her, and, to top things off Eugene still hadn't given Rapunzel the necklace.

Alexandra and Rapunzel spent most of their time talking, and oddly enough when says she can talk to chameleons Alexandra doesn't find her crazy at all. Alexandra believed that every creature had its own language and she was very different from your average princess- even more different than Rapunzel. Alexandra was helping Rapunzel with her princess lessons and duties, while Rapunzel was trying to teach her new friend how to speak chameleon. Rapunzel made a lot of progress on her lessons with Alexandra's help, but Alexandra had a bit of trouble understanding Pascal- even though she was able to get a few of his squeaks.

"Well, you can't be good at everything," said Alexandra with a sigh. "At least you're learning something new."

"But you're learning too," Rapunzel protested, "you understood Pascal faster than I ever did."

The chameleon nodded and squeaked in agreement. Alexandra seemed to have as many talents as his mistress and they shared a bit of a personality, which made Pascal even more excited. It was the first time he met someone so similar to Rapunzel and hoped that she could help boost Rapunzel's self-esteem and realize that not all princesses have to be so formal because Rapunzel was going through many changes. Her tutors went on and on about her faults and errors and even with Eugene's help she still felt a bit out of place.

"Even so you're a natural princess," Alexandra noticed.

"You think?"

"Of course." She took both of Rapunzel's hands. "You need to believe in yourself better. By the way I want to meet some of your friends." Alexandra released her hands and placed one on her chin in a thinking way. "What was that place called again? The Snugly Duckling, I believe."

"You," she started pointing her finger at Alexandra, "want to meet ruffians and thugs?"

It was really shocking that someone who grew up as a princess would be interested in things like that. Every other princess she met found them scary or threatening. Hard to imagine why Alexandra would be interested, but Rapunzel hadn't seen them in a while so she agreed to her request.

"But I don't know my way around the woods," Rapunzel admitted looking disappointed to that realization. "And besides I can't leave without someone else and Eugene's riding Maximus."

"You'll be with someone else," said Alexandra. "You'll be with me. And don't worry about the horse me and my little sister can take care of that."

Rapunzel's expression looked confused. "You have a little sister?" she asked. Rapunzel didn't remember ever seeing her.

"Come on," she said taking her hand. "She's in the stables."

At the stables, there was plenty of hoses, but no people. Alexandra made her way to a beautiful golden filly; she patted her nose and began to whisper something in her ear. Alexandra opened her stable gate and quickly attached her saddle to the horse. Rapunzel was intrigued, but she didn't see any little sister and asked that question to her friend.

"This is my little sister," she replied pointing to the horse, who dropped on one knee and bowed before Rapunzel. "Rapunzel meet Aphrodite."

Rapunzel and Pascal looked at each other for a moment, in confusion; this was really unexpected. A princess talking to horses, but as Alexandra explained their story, things became clearer.

"… She's been my only friend ever since," she finally finished, when they reached the pub. "We do almost everything together and I don't care who thinks I'm crazy."

Aphrodite seemed to agree as she held her head up high, with pride. Rapunzel was shocked at the story hard to believe someone else had an animal-human relationship like hers.

When the got inside, Alexandra wasn't phased by the scary looking men at all, in fact she was just standing at the door. All the thugs quickly noticed Rapunzel and rushed towards her asking all kinds of questions.

"What have you been doing?"

"How's princess life treatin' ya?"

"Where's your thief charming?"

"All right, all right." Hook-Hand broke through the crowd. "Can't you see we are in the presence of princess_es_?" He stared at Alexandra who in return giggled a bit.

"I'm pleased to see you all have manners." She curtsied in front of the thugs. "I am Alexandra, princess of Cassiopeia. And you must me Hook-Hand?"

"Guilty as charged m'lady." He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Alexandra please," she corrected. "Now Mr. Hook-Hand I've been told of your world famous piano talents. Would you be so kind as to demonstrate?"

Hook-Hand looked very surprised, but he politely agreed. After all, who could refuse a princess?

* * *

Eugene was riding Maximus, on his way to the pub full of lovable thugs that helped him save the lost princess of the Kingdom. He stared at the necklace he still hadn't given Rapunzel. Stephan kept interrupting all of his attempts. It all seemed hopeless. No matter how many times he tried to talk to Rapunzel Stephan was always one step ahead and nothing could change that. But the necklace wasn't his only concern: he was afraid of the competition despite Alexandra's consolation; he thought Rapunzel was much more deserving to a prince or a king than anyone.

Maximus broke Eugene out of his reverie by neighing as loud as he possibly could to get his attention. He had never seen him like this, and, although their relationship was a bit strained, Maximus wanted nothing else than to console him. Besides, he wasn't too fond of the visiting prince either. During his stay, the horse heard nothing but complaints from Stephan: complaints about the servants, complaints about the castle and, worst of all, complaints about the guards' awkward fighting style. It took Maximus months to perfect their frying pan manoeuvres, and Stephan thinks that a horse training guards is a little more than ridiculous. Never in his life would he allow the spoiled prince rule their Kingdom at Rapunzel's side. The ex-thief made a much better choice.

Eugene must've read his thoughts because he looked at the horse and replied to the neighing. "You might not think, he's good enough for Rapunzel, but I think he may be better."

Maximus shook his head in disbelief. Before Rapunzel, Flynn Rider was an overconfident thief, even with these changes there was still a hint of his over-confidence.

"I know you hate him Max. But I'm not cut out for this kind of stuff and…"

Eugene stopped when he realized that the horse wasn't listening. Maximus was staring at a beautiful golden female horse standing in front of the pub. Her mane was so sleek that it seemed to sparkle at the very touch of sunlight and she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Realizing what was going on, Eugene slid off the horse and nudged him. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

Taking an overconfident step, Maximus tripped on his hooves and fell on the floor. The filly looked like she was giggling and Maximus simply sighed, she was the most beautiful horse he had ever seen and this is the first time he ever got caught by such a sight.

Eugene was enjoying Maximus' love-struck attitude. Usually he would give him a hard time with Rapunzel, and now it was his turn. But, joking aside, Eugene walked in to the pub, only to notice that Alexandra _and _Rapunzel were both watching all of the thugs many talents.


	4. The Pub

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And remember I'm open to any available suggestions.**

All of the thugs from the Snugly Duckling enjoyed Alexandra's presence almost as much as they enjoyed Rapunzel's. It was amazing how alike the two princesses were, people could almost believe they were twins. Each thug showed their new princess visitor their unique talents and told them their different dreams- or rather sang to her- and she was about as impressed as Rapunzel was, during her first visit here.

Everything felt so amazing to Alexandra's eyes and she took absolutely nothing for granted. These men seemed to treat her as their equal and she was amazed by their respect- and self-control, when they wanted to beat someone up. You couldn't expect anything less from these thugs, always out to impress.

Eugene was just as impressed as Rapunzel, when the thugs quickly accepted Alexandra just like they did Rapunzel. Rapunzel was a one-of-a-kind, and he didn't expect anyone to, even, come close to her personality. Where all that energy and enthusiasm came from, he had absolutely no idea.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel noticed her boyfriend at the door and rushed towards him and everyone else noticed him too.

"Rapunzel what are you doing here?" He knew how Rapunzel liked coming here, but she usually had an escort or something.

"Alexandra and Aphrodite brought me here," she answered, a bit afraid that Eugene might be upset at her.

"Aphrodite?"

"Alexandra's horse."

"Little sister." Alexandra corrected. "She may be a horse to everyone else, but she's one of my closest friends."

"You mean that golden filly Max fell all over._ Literally_." Eugene chuckled, it wasn't every day you see Maximus go weak in the knees for some girl.

Alexandra on the other hand looked a bit shocked. She knew all to well that Aphrodite carried the attention of sever handsome stallions, but getting her attention was _really_ hard. Anytime, someone tries to swoon her they eventually get hit hard on the head _literally_. Aphrodite had better interest than men and she had good reason too: the last stallion she dated broke her heart hard and after that, she never wanted another boyfriend.

"Just make sure he doesn't get too close," Alexandra warned. "My little sister prefers to be far away from stallions."

Eugene nodded and agreed, then looked at his girlfriend. "So… do your parents know you're hear by yourself?"

"Technically, I'm here with Alexandra." Rapunzel laughed a bit and then came to a realization: "Why are you here?" she asked Eugene.

"Uh…well…I…uh."

Hook-Hand saved the day by asking Alexandra about her dreams, though she seemed a bit shy about admitting them.

No one had ever asked her that kind of question before, but with the thugs, Rapunzel's, Eugene's and Pascal's encouragement she started to sing. Her voice was so clear, so beautiful and so strong that the whole pub kept quiet as she began sing.

"**I've all my life on, dreaming**

**Though I hope, it's worth believing**

**Grieving that it's worth less than attention"**

Everyone stared at each other for a moment confused.

"**But despite my parents plans**

**For princes to win my hand" **She holds out her left hand.

"**I want to get my name in mention"**

Everyone started to understand she was arranged to be married soon so she wanted to enjoy her freedom as much as she could.

"**Can't you see me ****as a strong little fighter?**

**Showing the whole world how strong, I can be" **She walks towards a group of thugs who fall at her feat.

"**Though I may be considered a girl**

**I want to help my world**

'**Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream"**

All the thugs sang in chorus. **"She's got a dream, she's got a dream"**

"**And I hope someday I'll be**** a great champine" **

She walks over a bunch of thugs who look love-struck and pretends to knock them over.

"**Goodbye to all the charming princes" **The thugs all stand up and continue to stare at her.

"**Who no doubt, want me for my riches**

'**Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream**

**Yes. Way down deep inside I've got a dream"**

At the end of her song everyone clapped, amazed at how devoted she was and how beautiful her voice is. Rapunzel and Eugene were the most impressed of all: it was hard to believe that any parent would arrange their child's own wedding.

"Alexandra that was amazing!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "I had no idea you had such an incredible talent."

Alexandra simply shrugged. "It's no big deal really."

"I can't believed your parents are forcing you into marriage." Rapunzel complained.

"Where I come from," Alexandra explained, "women are simply things that you marry off…"

Alexandra continued with her explanation, saying that mostly women off high birth are married to wealthy men to sustain their Kingdom and that women have no right to claim a position of power. But Alexandra hopes that, if she's given a chance to rule as queen she could restore a new order to kingdom, an order where everyone has an equal share, an order where people are heard before sentenced. Her brother Stephan is destined to take the throne, but under his rule no one is heard and nothing is given the slightest chance at anything.

"That's horrible!" Rapunzel pouted and Pascal nodded in agreement, turning into a more morose color.

"Is it always like that in your Kingdom?" asked Eugene.

"I'm afraid so."

Everyone heard her story and wanted to try and console her. Though it seemed a bit pointless.

And then there was a loud neighing sound from outside and wasn't coming from Maximus or Aphrodite. Everyone peeked outside and found a tall well-dressed prince heading towards the pub.


	5. Stephan

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And remember I'm open to any available suggestions.**

**

* * *

**

Stephan looked at the place in disgust, but when he recognized the two very familiar horses, he decided to step inside to take a look.

Rapunzel and Alexandra hid in back of the bar. If Stephan saw them who knows, what he would tell their parents. While everyone else pretended like nothing happened as Stephan came in through the door.

He walked around disgusted at the sight of all these thugs. He was amazed on how they could freely walk the Kingdom streets and even get admiration for it. And to add to the grotesque scenery, Stephan spotted a certain ex-thief among group of thugs. One of them had a very large nose and a rough face, but a lovely woman stood by his side, another was wearing a large iron mask and an apron tied around his waist and one of them was about as tall as a building. In fact, each thug had traits that made Stephan even more disgusted, and he wouldn't have it one bit.

"So our infamous rogue hangs among his colleagues."

Eugene noticed Stephan, arms crossed and a wicked smile ran across his face.

"You do realize that Rapunzel hangs around here too?" he pointed out deliberately.

Stephan scoffed at the remark. "I am fully aware of princess Rapunzel's activities and her story. Though it is surprising how her parents permit her time here."

"Hey!" Hook-Hand spat. "We're not as bad as we seem."

"Of course not." Stephan waved his hand in front of him like trying to swat a fly. "You're much worse."

"You do realize we helped save the princess' life," Big Nose explained.

"I'm also aware of her story. And frankly singing thugs, with dreams, seem a bit far fetched."

"Oh! And why's that?" asked Attila.

"Because thugs don't have dreams. They crush dreams." Stephan huffed menacingly.

Everyone seemed offended by that remark and wanted nothing more than to beat him up. But they managed to contain their urge for both princesses sake and also to prove him wrong.

"It's no wonder that the Stabbington Brothers escaped." Stephan carefully observed his surroundings.

Rapunzel and Alexandra were listening to every word biting their lips. Hard to believe this was the same charmer that tried, to woo Rapunzel, at the ball.

"Hey!" Eugene shot. "We had absolutely nothing to do with that."

Stephan turned to face Eugene, glaring at him viciously. His eyes narrowed with anger.

"Such a shame that the princess favors you," Stephan hissed.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Eugene questioned angrily.

"It means _Flynn Rider _that my _fiancée _is completely clueless to what is to come."

When Rapunzel heard the word _"f__iancée_" she got quite a shock. It made no sense to her, considering that he never propsed, and even if he did she would never say yes. Her heart belonged to only one man: Eugene. And nothing could change that. Alexandra, on the other hand knew exactly what he was talking about and she also knew that Rapunzel wasn't going to like what she was going to hear.

"You're not engaged," Eugene pointed.

"No," Stephan replies. "However with the Kingdom's economy at risk she has no choice."

"The economy's fine," Eugene blurted out.

"Not your Kingdom. Ours. And of course your Kingdom has a safety risk. What with all these thugs walking around freely."

Vladimir seemed to be the most offended of all because he nearly tried to ram the spoiled prince. But Stephan was quick enough to avoid the collision, sending Vladimir straight towards the door.

"Either way," Stephan began, "she has no choice. Just like my ignorant sister." And with that Prince Stephan slowly walked out the door mounted his steed and ran off to who knows where.

Alexandra and Rapunzel climbed out of the bar, while everyone was still recovering from the confusion of Stephan's words. Nothing made sense at that moment, except to Alexandra. And what she was about to explain was going to shock Rapunzel the most.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter may be a bit shorter than my last ones, but enjoy. **


	6. The Arrangement

**A/N: Here's my update. Hope you like it.**

Rapunzel was shocked at Alexandra's revelation and she nearly collapsed on the floor. No way did she ever want to believe it. But after consulting with her parents her story is truth: Rapunzel and Stephan were engaged to married at birth, their parents had arranged them to visit every summer until they both feel madly in love. But that was long before Gothel took Rapunzel, and now her parents only wished for their daughter's happiness.

"I can't believe this!" Rapunzel nearly stormed towards her room as she collapsed on her bed. "I just can't believe this," she muttered.

"Well you don't have to marry him," Alexandra pointed out as she walked in the room. She hated her brother's strange view of helping their Kingdom it made absolutely no sense just to marry someone off instantly. "It's your choice not his," she soothed.

"Maybe so," Rapunzel said. "But I'm never going to get him away from me." She buried her head in the sheets.

"Just ignore my brother," she said as soothingly as possible. "At least you have a choice," she muttered.

Rapunzel quickly apologized, reminding herself of Alexandra's situation. It must be hard being forced into doing things you don't want and Rapunzel's learned that lesson first hand. Being forced into things and thinking that you're doing it for the better are two things that Rapunzel spent eighteen years of her life and she truly believed that they were for the better. But Alexandra thinks that she can try to improve without these seemingly unnecessary embellishments and hopes to build a better future with her own sheer determination.

"You don't need to apologize," Alexandra said. "But I don't see why you need to worry about my brother. It's your choice, after all."

"Maybe because I don't want to disappoint my Kingdom," Rapunzel began to explain," They've been waiting for this wedding for years and I…"

Rapunzel began to break down and Alexandra and Pascal tried to comfort her, the best they could, but it all seemed pointless. The security of the Kingdom is very weak- even with Maximus' help- and this alliance was the best possible way to secure its future. If both the Kingdoms of Corona and Cassiopeia are united, then Corona's safety is best assured.

"They always think marriage is the best way," Alexandra complained. "I don't see why we could just come to an agreement."

Rapunzel raised her head, her red from the crying. "Like?" she managed to ask.

"Well…" Alexandra placed her index finger to her chin. "You could start small like a trade, a certain amount of resources and riches in exchange for a few extra soldiers or something."

Rapunzel smiled at the idea. "And they say you're useless. Why don't you suggest this to your parents or mine?" she suggested.

"Firstly, my parents are only interested in marrying me off." Alexandra argued. "Secondly, Stephan will just try to interrupt me when I'm talking to your parents." She let out a sigh, longing for the day she'd be heard.

The two princesses had a lot on their hands and somehow they would solve it. However, Rapunzel felt a bit annoyed when she found out that Rapunzel _accepted_ Prince Stephan's invitation to visit Cassiopeia.

* * *

Eugene was even more frustrated then before, when he heard the news. It didn't seem fair. Rapunzel and Stephan were destined for one another at birth, and- try as he might- this proved to him more that he didn't stand a chance against the prince. All that he could think off was how was going to give the necklace now. Even Maximus striking out with Aphrodite didn't cheer him up. Everything seemed so hopeless now.

Nightfall came, and sleep was a luxury that had trouble making its way to Eugene. All he could think about was Rapunzel and _Stephan_. The picture invaded his mind like a parasite. The moment he fell for her everything felt perfect, but when he found out that she was a princess, his hopes and dreams began to fade away. And when sleep finally rose, the nightmare began:

_He was in the tower again.__ Lying on the floor, dying, and running out of time. He tried to struggle for Rapunzel's sake, but it was no use. Then he heard her plea and pledge: to remain trapped forever as long as she could heal him. He tried to fight her attempts, but it was too late, she had already healed him._

_He held Rapunzel close to him__, before she could move, so she couldn't leave. He wanted to see her free from the clutches of the crazy woman, free to live her own will, free to live her own life. But no matter how hard he tried, Rapunzel was able to break free from his grip and trapped within the grip of the old woman. He struggled through his bonds to try to get to her, to see her beautiful eyes glimmer in the light, her wonderful smile and to feel the touch of her small hands._

_He tried his hardest to get to her__, crying her name at the pointed where his voice nearly choked. He was able to escape his bonds and rushed down the hidden passageway. Once outside, he was shocked to see not Gothel, but Stephan. He was holding a tight grip on her wrist. And Rapunzel, unresisting followed him deep into the woods where she simply vanished._

_Eugene called out to her, but there was no reply, just the wicked laughter of an old woman and a prince, all felt lost. Until he saw her, a beautiful girl with ridiculously long blond hair, lying down on the floor, her chest faintly rising and falling._

"_Rapunzel!" he cried as he tried to reach her as fast as he could._

_But at the point where he got to her, two large, pale and frail old hands reached from underneath her__, covering the girl like a bird in a cage, slowly dragging her underground. He wanted to set her free, at all costs, he wanted her to live, but the hands dragged her away before he could do anything and at that moment, he knew he had lost her forever._

_

* * *

_

"No!" Eugene woke up from his nightmare, hoping that a nightmare was all it was.

The thought of the arranged marriage consumed him. But consciousness finally broke free, when the King and Queen entered his room, escorted by a couple of guards

**A/N; So what are your thoughts?**.


	7. Cassiopeia

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.**

**

* * *

**

After a long journey, the two princesses, the prince and the ex-thief arrive to the Kingdom of Cassiopeia. The King and Queen insisted on Eugene accompanying Rapunzel, because, even with Pascal and Alexandra, they didn't want their only daughter to feel too lonely. The castle was like a fortress, nearly impenetrable, the walls, made from a quarry's worth of stones, were thick and the towering height nearly reached clouds.

Both Rapunzel and Eugene were amazed by the grandeur of the castle, though they knew it would be hard to find their way. Once inside, they could see the cold-whitewashed marble floors and walls, as if the whole place was an ice palace. The floors were so well polished that you could see your own reflection and everything was so well organized. Servants came in and out welcoming their guests and showing them to their rooms.

Rapunzel threw herself on the plush bed before her. The journey was very long and she and her chameleon was more than a little tired. She had trouble believing that Stephan told her parents that she wanted to stay, though it was a little true. Rapunzel wanted to see Alexandra's Kingdom and learn more about her new friend, but she would have preferred telling her parents herself.

Rapunzel grunted at the very thought of Stephan. "I can't believe him," she hissed weakly.

Pascal nodded in agreement. His scales changed from green to red and the expression on his face turned to anger. Rapunzel obviously had enough manipulations to last a lifetime and Pascal had enough of seeing them blindly play with her. Stephan reminded him so much like Mother Gothel only this time he wasn't as manipulative.

* * *

Eugene was lying down on his bed thinking of what might happen later. Everything was so confusing now: the one he cared about was arranged to be married eighteen years ago and even if she didn't marry him that doesn't change the fact that a thief is no match for a prince. He reached for the little flower necklace in his pocket, reminding himself of the day he was forced to take Rapunzel to the festival. The most memorable day of his life, the day were he knew his heart, he liked Rapunzel more than anything in the world and he knew that the one thing he wanted most was her happiness.

He stared down at the flower shaped jewel. Even if he did get a moment alone with Rapunzel, he knew that Stephan would just get in the way. He always tried to interfere with them all he wanted now was to talk to her, but it was the dead of night and she was probably sleeping by now. So he went back to sleep and hoped that the nightmares would disappear.

* * *

Morning rose to the skies. And Rapunzel was wide-awake. She didn't want to wake anyone so she got dressed in one of her dresses she used to wear at the tower and explored around the castle. The hallways were long and vast and everyone was sleeping, Rapunzel wasn't sure of what to do, but she wanted to learn about her new surroundings. She found an open doorway and slowly and quietly crept inside. The room was small and compact; it was filled with trunks and chests of all shapes and sizes. Each trunk contained some old documents and clothes. The documents and the clothes were caked with dust and dirt and some of them were even wearing out. Rapunzel searched through the documents and came across something very interesting: an official letter of her marriage arrangement with Stephan:

_To T__heir Majesties, the King and Queen of Cassiopeia,_

_We are pleased to announce that__ your offer for an alliance between our two Kingdoms has been accepted. The wedding shall take place once both Prince Stephan and our young princess have reached an acceptable age. However, this alliance may be nullified at your request or at the request of the children. We hope to best seal this critical deal through marriage, however, if the wedding does not proceed as planned, we hope to make further arrangements to secure your economy and our safety. We do truly hope that the union between our Kingdoms shall be a benefit to all and that prosperity shall forever claim us._

_The Kingdom of Corona_

Rapunzel read the letter repeatedly, realizing how much her people have waited for this union. Everyone has been waiting for her, to agree to this, but how could she. She had someone she cared about more than anyone, someone who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, someone that risked his life for her. It was hard to take this request so lightly, she was always taught that a princess had to make sacrifices for the sake of her Kingdom, but this would be the hardest thing she ever had to do.

"Glad to see you're admiring my collection," said a voice from behind her.

Rapunzel turned around to see that the voice was Alexandra, her hair all messed up and wearing a teal nightgown, that went up to her ankles. The two princesses stared at each other for a moment, without exchanging a single word.

Until, Rapunzel finally broke the silence nervously. "Alexandra I…"

"Don't worry," she comforted. "You're the only person who knows."

"You keep all these old documents?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Only the ones everyone throws away," she replied.

"And the clothes?" she continued.

Alexandra leaned down to see an old gown in Rapunzel's hands. "Oh those?" she said taking a close look at the old garment. "I wear those when I sneak out of the castle and play peasant."

Rapunzel looked at her friend a bit confused. She didn't understand how a castle like fortress could be a place to sneak out in. In fact, this castle was so well guarded that even her rogue would have a hard time trying to escape.

Alexandra could read her friend's expression very well. So she grabbed the garment from her hands and brushed off the dust. Then she told Rapunzel to wait in her room so she can get a better meaning when she mentioned _sneak out_.

Rapunzel obeyed and a few minutes later Alexandra came in dressed in her old fashion gown as she explain.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think happens next?**


	8. The Festival

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"…There's always the Spring Festival to look forward too," Alexandra explained.

The two princesses took a secret passage out of the castle and headed towards the stables, where all the horses were sleeping except one, Aphrodite. Alexandra patted her nose, opened her pen and quietly let her out. No one would ever let Alexandra out the castle without a guard or someone to watch over her, but the young princess was very clever, and knew her way around.

After talking with her little sister, Alexandra and Rapunzel took Aphrodite, by the reins, saddled her and led her outside the stables. Rapunzel was told to watch over Aphrodite while Alexandra left to fetch a basket of paper flowers. The two princesses arranged the flowers onto the horse's golden mane and crept outside the palace gates. That task was very easy, considering that the guards had mistaken both women for servant girls, running errands, for the royal family.

Once outside, Rapunzel was marvelled at the spectacle before her: garlands of flowers hung almost everywhere, people in the market place with all different kinds of food, and children dancing playfully around the fountain. It almost reminded her of the day Eugene took her to her own festival. Of course, there were a few differences between the two occasions, but everyone looked so excited to celebrate the occasion.

* * *

Eugene was a bit tired. Nightmares still haunted his mind, though not as much as before. He didn't want to wake Rapunzel because she looked so tired during the journey, so he decided to explore the Kingdom a bit. He went inside the stables to find Maximus and to his surprise, he also found Pascal sitting on top of the horses head, talking.

The two animals looked up at Eugene and greeted him in an awkward fashion. Both the lizard and the hose had a few issues with the ex-bandit, but they were still nice to him not only for the princess' sake, but also because Stephan would make a horrible future ruler.

"Pascal, aren't you suppose to be with Rapunzel?" he asked the chameleon.

The chameleon squeaked, and though Eugene had no idea what he was saying, he didn't care. He just saddled Maximus and went on his way, with the chameleon following him. When he got out, he didn't expect so much hustle and bustle from the townspeople. Everyone looked like they were going to celebrate and if he knew that he would've brought Rapunzel with him. She always loved these kinds of celebrations and took every opportunity that came to her.

Maximus was trotting along side Eugene, when he finally slid off the saddle, with Pascal still standing on his head. The little chameleon seemed to frighten him somehow- maybe it was that suspicious look he would always give him- so he let him sit on his head freely. As he trotted, he spotted someone that did more than catch his eye, she also sent his heart soaring and Eugene and Pascal noticed too along with two very familiar girls.

* * *

Rapunzel was stunned at the small acrobats show. The people jumping up and down, doing flips. She savoured every little moment, as did Alexandra and Aphrodite. Everyone they passed seemed to be very familiar with Alexandra- whether they knew she was a princess or not- and everyone greeted her with open arms, they didn't even need to pay for anything as long as Alexandra was around. Truly, she was loved by all her people she would always take others in consideration and the people she helped would always insist on returning the favour.

Rapunzel was running around relishing every moment she had, until she bumped into someone. Nearly falling down, only to be caught by that person's very familiar hand, she looked up and saw a certain ex-thief, a white horse and a chameleon sitting on its head.

"Eugene!" she exclaimed a bit surprised. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I thought you were asleep to," he replied. "How did you get out here?"

"Alexandra." She pointed at the other princess and the golden horse with flowers in her mane and explained the whole story.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you'll both be here for the May Queen Ceremony," said Alexandra.

Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other, confused they never had such a ceremony in their Kingdom. And of course, dear princess Alexandra explains everything. Each year during the Spring Festival, they celebrate by choosing a queen for the occasion and then the queen picks her gentleman. They chose their queen by throwing a ball as the audience tosses it around, if the ball is caught by a girl when the music stops then we have our May Queen. The Queen chooses her gentleman blindfolded as she makes her way through the crowd the man she catches will be her gentleman.

"…Of course, this is all for fun," Alexandra explained as she patted her little sister.

Rapunzel was very excited-as always- Maximus was still staring at Aphrodite's radiance, Pascal was dancing on Maximus' head and Eugene was staring at Rapunzel's cheerful face. It wasn't every day you see a princess turned into a queen and Rapunzel loved to dance, she would participate no matter what, but Eugene had concerns about the gentleman she had to pick. Still he wanted to see her dance like the day he took her to see the lanterns.

There was still time to spare before the ceremony, so the group did as many things as they could. Alexandra went off with her little sister accompanied by Maximus and Pascal, leaving the ex-thief with the other princess, _alone_. He felt happy and nervous all at once. Happy because he got the chance to spend time with Rapunzel and nervous because he still had the necklace with him.

Like always, Rapunzel was busting in excitement at every detail before her. But something was different about this time. Eugene saw something different in her, something he didn't like at all. But he played along with her denial, for now.

It was just like the first festival, everyone was dancing with her, they looked at books together, and she made the most incredible chalk drawings, but this time there was no boat or lanterns, just dozens of flowers. The two finally joined with Alexandra and the others, and much to their surprise, Maximus was using _The Smolder_ on Aphrodite, who, of course, was very resisting. It wasn't surprising to see Maximus wooing her, but using Eugene's or, rather, Flynn's old tactics was something else.

The group were on their way to where the ceremony would be held, when Rapunzel asked Alexandra, "So… Alexandra, have you ever been May Queen before?"

Alexandra wasn't expecting that question, but she still replied, "Actually, I've never participated."

Rapunzel was stunned. Alexandra was trapped inside a castle, and yet, she had all the free will in the world. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because," Alexandra explained, "when you've been told time and time again that you're not queen material you don't want to risk proving them right. Yet." She turned to her little sister. "Maximus seems to be quite fond of my Aphrodite."

"Yeah. I've never seen Max try to copy me to get some girl's attention," Eugene noticed.

"Maybe it's because you're so good with women." Rapunzel got very close to her boyfriend and snuggled against him.

"Right. Because the last girl I wooed hit me on the head with a frying pan." Eugene gripped against Rapunzel's waist and she pulled away, holding a frying pan against his neck.

"And she's still willing to use it," Rapunzel said, with false threat.

The couple chuckled as they arrived near a large crowd in front of a small platform. On top of the platform were several men: one holding a small ball, another a crown made from colourful flowers and the rest were all musicians. Everyone looked up with excitement; this celebration was a rare occasion.

The man holding the ball began to give instruction, "Citizens of Cassiopeia," he declared. "Now is the time to crown our queen." He pointed towards the musicians and said, "They shall play as you dance with the ball in hand, once the music stops the girl holding the ball shall be declared our May Queen."

The crowd turned even more excited as the music began and the ball was thrown. Every woman was preparing for the chance of a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N: Who will be our May Queen?**


	9. The May Queen

**A/N: Sorry if it took so long. But thanks for all your reviews.**

**

* * *

**

The ball was thrown high and the music started to play. Everyone was tossing the ball back and forth- everyone except Alexandra, Aphrodite, Maximus and Pascal. The energy in the music was startling and loud. The ball moved from person to person and it felt like the music would never stop as the crowd began to tire. But everyone still went on hoping for their chance to become May Queen.

Alexandra watched on the sidelines, carefully eyeing each move and each person that the ball moved towards. The crowd was working at a storm's pace as their excitement grew. Rapunzel was probably the most active of them all she raced towards the ball as fast as she could at any chance. And once the music stopped Rapunzel was the one who caught, everyone stared as the new May Queen, nervously made her way towards the platform.

The crowd laughed and cheered as the man began to blindfold Rapunzel and spun her around, sating that she will choose a gentleman. Rapunzel could barely feel her feet as she clumsily ran down. She could hear people cheering as she seemed to have caught someone. The feel of the fabric she gripped was very familiar and there was also the familiar scent of sweat, hay and horses. When Rapunzel removed her blindfold, she could see that her gentleman was none other than her ex-thief.

Eugene smiled, grabbed Rapunzel's hand and brought her back on the platform, where one of the men placed the flower crown on her head.

"I know declare you," cried the man, "May Queen."

Everyone cheered and bowed at their queen and her gentleman as they descended the platform. Alexandra was the first one to properly greet the royal pair, with a curtsy, and the animals deeply bowed their heads. Rapunzel screamed in excitement and disbelief, and Eugene felt a bit anxious, not from his new title, but because of the small object still tucked away in his pocket.

While Alexandra was congratulating Rapunzel, Eugene took the flower jewellery and clutched it in his hand. It was hard to believe that he was made Rapunzel's gentleman and at that one moment, he had never felt more terrified in his life. Rapunzel was the most perfect person he had ever met in his life. She was adored by all, full of wisdom and talent and she knew how to defend herself with just a frying pan. Everything they went through, during their adventure made this one moment the scariest thing he had ever done.

"Eugene." Rapunzel waved a hand in front of his face. "Is everything all right?"

Eugene finally broke from his reverie to notice the beautiful girl standing in front of him _alone_.

"Uh…yeah," he muttered. "Everything's fine."

"Well if you're sure."

Alexandra and the others had already left to talk to some people and the crowd had already dispersed, leaving the May Queen and her gentleman to talk. The couple stared at the waterfront as the sun tinged the sky with its beautiful rays.

"So how does it feel to be May Queen?" he asked nervously.

"Amazing!" Her voice nearly chocked with enthusiasm. "I still can't believe it!"

"I can," he said, holding her hand and slowly kissing it. "You have the perfect qualities."

"I just caught a ball." She laughed.

Eugene gazed deeply into the green gems that were her eyes. Everything felt perfect when she was with him, but nothing ever is perfect.

Eugene cleared his throat so he wouldn't choke and rubbed his head nervously, but he ended up saying the wrong thing. "So… um… why the frying?"

Rapunzel noticed the cooking tool lying at her side and picked it up. "Just in case Stephan gets too close," she replied, smiling, but the smile faded.

"Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Sorry…I just…" Rapunzel looked like she was going to break down at any moment. Eugene sat her down as her confusion and despair grew.

"You sure everything's okay?" he asked again.

"I just got a lot on my mind."

Eugene's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Like?"

"Well… let's just say the things I'm already learning aren't pleasant."

Eugene looked even more confused, that didn't really make any sense to him. Rapunzel always tried to hide her frustration from him, which always annoyed him, the first person he cared wouldn't say anything, and couldn't do anything about.

"Can you be a little more specific?" He took her hand and drew her closer to him, preparing for what's might come.

Rapunzel sighed and decided to come clean, "Everyone's been waiting for this wedding forever and…" She took a deed breath before continuing, "I'm scared I might let everyone down."

Eugene held her tighter. Everything was starting to make more sense now. She was under a lot of pressure and obviously needed to cool down. Rapunzel almost felt nauseous at the thought, a wedding with someone she absolutely _doesn't _love, was something she never wanted to do in her life. But she knew how long everyone's been waiting for this one moment and her heart sank because of it. She spent her entire life locked away from the world and she felt like she was going to be locked again.

"Everything's going to be fine," Eugene comforted.

Rapunzel looked up at her boyfriend, and the tears almost threatened to spill. "And how's that?" she asked a bit humoristic.

"Because you're the perfect princess," he explained.

Rapunzel laughed at his statement. She felt much better with Eugene around which is why she liked him so much. Everything felt brighter anytime she was with him.

Suddenly, this moment turned awkward. The two were staring at each other, leaning closer to each other, and at the moment where their lips were going to meet, they ended up bumping into each other's head.

The two rubbed away the pain and huddled closely against each other. Embracing the warm moment as well as each other, for that one moment, it felt like nothing could ruin this day. Everything felt so quiet, so perfect and then he realized that this moment was exactly what he needed.

"Rapunzel?" he said slowly.

The princess-queen looked up at the ex-thief, there was a strange sensation buried in his eyes. Eugene reached the necklace within his pocket and carefully and slowly drew it out. Before he could draw it out completely, there was a rustling coming from behind them, followed by loud grunting. Neither of them was sure of what was making the sound, but they decided to head back and join the others.

* * *

**A/N:What do you think happens next?**


	10. The Castle

**A/N: Sorry if it took so long, I'm kind of running out of ideas. ****If anyone at all has an idea for me don't be shy to say anything.**

* * *

Stephan couldn't care less about his sister's _secret activities_. All he cared about was restoring his Kingdom's economy with the hand of the other princess. It, obviously, wouldn't be an easy process with the ex-thief in his way. But he always had his _ways_ of getting what he wants.

Everything seemed in perfect place all he needed to do now was wait. He needed the right moment to strike perfectly. Soon enough the princess would agree and Flynn Rider couldn't stop it no matter how much he wanted to. Rapunzel was the key to unlocking his place on the throne, she would be his queen whether she wanted it or not.

He watched all the peasants wasting their time on this pointless festival. Even though thousands of people from all over the world come to see this lovely event and pay quite a price for some of the merchandise, it still wouldn't do much for the Kingdom's problems. Everything Cassiopeia needed lied within Corona- their soon to be sister Kingdom. These senseless celebrations would only embellish the _arrangement_ between the two.

* * *

"Who do you think was watching us?" Rapunzel asked; a bit tired from the brisk walk they had to endure.

Eugene scanned his surroundings, making sure that weren't followed. They definitively heard something though they weren't sure if it was a person, or just some small animal.

"I really don't know," he replied. They just decided to forget about it for the moment because they saw Alexandra and the others, by the fountain.

Alexandra had spotted the couple as well. They both looked a bit tired and a bit nervous. She knew the situation they were both in: her brother wanted nothing less than Rapunzel's Kingdom, and her boyfriend, Eugene, had problems with his tactics. Rapunzel cared too much about her Kingdom to let her own happiness to get in the way of it all.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, concerned. Rapunzel almost looked like she had cried and Eugene looked more than a little miserable. They both told her that everything was fine. But everyone could see that it was not the case.

Maximus finally gave up on Aphrodite and made his way to the ex-thief. Pascal got off, of Alexandra's shoulder and climbed back on to Rapunzel's. The little chameleon made an affectionate sound and he curled up against her head.

While Rapunzel and the lizard were talking, Alexandra decided to talk with her boyfriend, who was mopping at the nearby fountain. "Are you two just going to mope?" she asked both the horse and Eugene.

Eugene raised his head towards the princess, her arms crossed, and Maximus raised his head towards the beautiful golden horse standing next to her. Eugene didn't know what else to do. A prince had all the power in the world to try to take his girlfriend away from him. And he a commoner and common thief had nothing.

Alexandra rolled her eyes at his dismay and grabbed him by the arm, hard, and used her sternest voice. "You can't just let my brother walk all over you!"

"I feel like it's already too late."

She groaned at his self-pity. "If you keep this up, you'll lose her for sure," she hissed, dryly.

Tension and anxiety moved up in his mind. He knew she was right and he knew that Rapunzel had no feelings for Stephan. But she remembered her words, saying that she didn't want to let her kingdom down. She was perfect and she had enough trouble trusting herself. Of course, when you spend eighteen years with a woman who only pointed out flaws that became more than obvious.

Everyone had decided to head back to the castle. Because eventually people would start to notice their missing princesses.

Much to their surprise, no one even noticed they were missing. Stephan had gone out to take care of some affairs and everyone else was back in their place. Everything was as quiet as a mouse, no sound and no words. Rapunzel was in her assigned room, staring at the blank ceiling with Pascal at her side. Everything she learned from that letter made her feel as blank as the ceiling. A wedding was arranged years ago to benefit both kingdoms and the dear princess had a choice to make, either live the life she wants or agree to this wedding. The choice she had to make wasn't an easy one, considering she wasn't sure if it would truly be a benefit for her homeland.

* * *

Eugene brought both horses back to the stables. Maximus still kept his eyes on his beautiful golden neighbour, while Eugene closed the doors. He was still a bit dazed at what her girlfriend had said. Even after everything they've been through together, she still had some doubts about herself- which, of course, was understandable. But he still couldn't understand that someone so full of life just see things as something scary.

The thought numbed him, until he felt a hand set upon his shoulder. He turned around and surprised to see Stephan giving him a comforting glance.

Eugene knew the formalities and gave a slight bow, "Your Highness," he said a bit coldly.

"No reason to be so formal," he assured him, smiling.

This came to Eugene as a shock. At their first meeting, all he got from the prince were ice-cold stares. "Pardon?" he asked, still recovering from shock.

"No need to be so formal," he repeated. "It's obvious how the princess favours you. Even to a jester."

"Really? Because you're sister mentioned how you don't give up without a fight."

Stephan simply scoffed and shrugged at his remark, "Girls have no way of reading people."

"She seemed to do a good job with me and Rapunzel," Eugene said.

"You shouldn't believe what everyone says." Stephan looked at the stables and opened the doors. "Of course, I'm sure your dear princess will enjoy our ball."

Eugene's expression changed, confused, "What ball?"

Stephan gave a hidden satisfying smile. "Just a small masquerade," he answered as he stepped into the stables and closed the doors.

"Still nervous about my brother." Eugene turned around to notice Alexandra in her princess apparel and her silver crown.

He let out a nearly defeated sigh. "I guess he just can't get out of my skin."

"Rapunzel and I are heading for the gardens. Care to join us Mr. Fitzherbert?" she asked politely.

"Eugene," he corrected. "Just call me Eugene."

"Well are you going to answer _Eugene_?"

"Just as long as I can see my girlfriend."

Alexandra rolled her eyes and dragged him by the arm. "Of course," she smiled. "Oh! And don't worry about the ball leave my brother to me."

Eugene nodded, though he felt like everything would crash. Even with the dear princess' help, Stephan always had something up his sleeve. The ball was tomorrow, which gave Alexandra some time to sort through this big mess. But not enough time to figure everything she needed to know. And she needed all the help she could find.

* * *

**A/N: I may take a short break from writing because I'm running out of ideas, but please review to your heart's content.**

**Thank you for your help.**

**And don't worry I'll update as soon as I can.**


	11. The Masquerade

**A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting. My imagination tank for this story is running low.**** However, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Maybe not my best work, but it's something.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Rapunzel spun around in her best gown. Having a ball was one thing but a masquerade. This was definitively her first and she was more than a little nervous. Prince Stephan wouldn't take no for an answer, Eugene's been very busy doing something and nowhere to be seen, Pascal decided to sit this ball out and horses can't really fit into to the ballroom door.

Rapunzel seemed to have everything except a mask. If she knew about the masquerade sooner, she would have had something prepared. Going to this ball wasn't really interesting to her, but she didn't want to sound disappointing and she really didn't have much of a choice. Both kingdoms had a crucial alliance and it would be such a shame to try to _fortify _the alliance when it was already so strong. She needed to be as polite as possible, besides she enjoyed being around Stephan's sister.

Rapunzel took an inspection of herself in the mirror, when she heard someone knocking on the door and told that person to come in. And much to her surprise, she saw Alexandra's handmaid enter her chamber.

"Angela," she said surprised. "Is everything all right?"

The young maid curtsied before the princess and said, "My lady wishes to see you in her room Your Highness."

The princess accepted as Angela led her to Alexandra's chambers. The hallways were teaming with people making a fuss over the final preparations, but they still had time to address the young royal properly. In other words, by bowing and curtsying before her and addressing her by her titles. This, of course, annoyed her just a bit.

The two finally reached a large doo, which Angela opened. The room was rather large for on person, and it was filled with a bunch of simple things, a few jewels, and other accessories. The bed wasn't any bigger than the room itself, but still very big just for one person to sleep on, there was a large window instead of a wall and the moonlight covered almost every inch of the room.

Alexandra stood next to the bed as she told her handmaid to leave. "I'm sure _he_'s looking for you," she said softly.

Angela smiled sweetly, curtsied before the two princesses and made her way out as she closed the doors, leaving the two princesses completely alone, for the moment.

"Why did you want to see me?" asked Rapunzel.

"I thought you might need something for the masquerade." Alexandra handed Rapunzel a small wooden box on top of her bed, hidden in the covers.

The princess eyed the box as she took it, carefully reminding herself of each detail. The box seemed very peculiar, yet at the same time, it was as plain as any old box. Alexandra motioned her to open it, which she gladly obeyed. Inside the box was the very thing that she needed: a mask. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life, the colour, the form, every little detail made it look more than just elegant.

"I figured you needed something so my brother would have as much trouble recognizing you as our grandmother," Alexandra teased.

Rapunzel was anxious and excited all at once. It was rather rare that someone ever gave her a gift, unless she asked for it. And it was one the most beautiful things she had ever received in her life. She was speechless, as she put the mask on her face and looked at herself in the mirror, next to her. The pretty, little brunette staring right back at her swept her away.

Rapunzel thanked Alexandra as she twirled around in her dress, impressed by her sight. But Alexandra was still sure that something was missing. She had Rapunzel sit down as she began to look in some of her stuff. Rapunzel was a bit confused, but she remained in her seat. After a while of pocking in her stuff, Alexandra pulled out two silver hair clips with small green gems at the tip and carefully placed them on her bangs.

"So we can see your face better," she claimed.

"Thank you," Rapunzel whispered, shyly.

"No worries," she assured her. "Now let's get to the ball shall we?" Alexandra took a few steps towards the door when she realized that something was bothering Rapunzel.

Alexandra took both her hands and asked, "You okay?"

Rapunzel took a deep breath and sighed. "I feel like I'm about to loose everything."

Alexandra let out an obvious groan. "If this has anything to do with my brother-"

"No!" Rapunzel exclaimed, cutting her off quickly. "Of course not. It's just…" She wasn't sure what to say. She learned so much from her trip here and she was worried about everything that might happen.

Alexandra softened as she began to understand. "I know the feeling of getting together with someone you don't want to be with. But you need to understand, you need to try before even assuming you're going to fail."

"I know. But-"

Alexandra cut her off firmly by placing her hand in front of her. "Don't try to think otherwise. You have amazing talents and you're obviously very smart to out wit your darling thief."

Rapunzel was about to protest, but Alexandra still intervened. "No more buts! Now let's go." She took Rapunzel's hand as the two made their way to the ballroom.

* * *

Eugene couldn't believe he agreed to this. He decided to work as a waiter at the ball because he didn't have a costume and so he could get a better chance of seeing Rapunzel. Stephan was using his nice act so he could interrupt the couple, which made it very difficult to, even, talk to Rapunzel.

He knew the only way to get close to her was if he worked for the so-called prince charming. But t was worth it, if he could see Rapunzel's beauty and elegance even from a far away distance. Everything about her just made him want to see her more. So he had no choice, but to agree to this.

He was serving a bunch of noblemen, when he heard the herald. "Presenting their Royal Highnesses Princess Rapunzel of Corona and Princess Alexandra of Cassiopeia," he announced.

Eugene couldn't keep his eye off Rapunzel, the way her dress moved, her beautiful green orbs, the cute little clips at the sides her hair, the beautiful mask. Everything about her was picture-perfect, no one could argue with that. Stephan also admired Rapunzel, but in a rather different way.

* * *

Alexandra pointed to a certain ex-thief dressed like a waiter and Rapunzel saw her finger, and the man she was pointing at, with her finger. She was a little surprised to see Eugene, working. He would always go on and on about how tiring his job in Corona always is.

"Eugene," she called in a singsong manner. "Why are you a waiter?"

"Because I don't have a costume," he explained, plaintively. Stephan insisted on all who wish to participate at the event must wear something suitable.

Rapunzel gently ran a finger down his suit, "Well I think you look handsome."

"Don't I always," he teased.

The couple laughed as they stared into each other's eyes.

The lovely moment was interrupted, when the herald made his final announcement, "Presenting their Royal Majesties, Queen Cassandra and King Reginald of Our fair Kingdom of Cassiopeia."

Everyone bowed, curtsied and kneeled before the reigning royals of the kingdom and their hosts. The Queen had her daughter's raven hair and dark eyes, while the King took most of the traits of both of his children. Both their clothes and their masks were identical matches of each other- aside from the queen wearing a gown and the king wore a suit. As the crowd stood up from their former position one of the royals began to speak.

"To all our dear guests," cried the queen, "Our son Prince Stephan has an announcement of his own." She left the stage and her dear son took her place.

Stephan seemed to eye Rapunzel as he spoke. "To all who attend our ball you shall be the first to hear the great news that I, your beloved prince and future king, have in store for all of my loyal subjects."

Rapunzel didn't like this one bit. Something didn't feel right and, of course, Alexandra and Eugene could sense it too.

"Along with your future will be a queen," he declared, as he continued to keep his gaze on the brunette princess. "I prince Stephan of Cassiopeia shall wed to the lovely princess Rapunzel of Corona."

The crowd was in awe, but Rapunzel, Alexandra and Eugene stood in silence shocked at his declaration.

* * *

**A/N: I know you're all waiting for more, but be patient. You'll get what's coming.**


	12. The Dance

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting. But I'm normally not allowed on the computer during weekdays because schoolwork.**** So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

**

* * *

**

It was hard to believe, Stephan decided to go _very _direct with the wedding arrangement. He announced that he and Rapunzel would wed without even asking for her hand. And to make things more infuriating he also announced not only to his kingdom but also the Rapunzel's kingdom a little while before they all left. This day just kept on getting the heroic couple a bit more than a little worked up.

His sister, Alexandra, was more than furious against Stephan. He would do just about anything just to get one thing no matter how insignificant it may seem to him or even others. The announcement he made at the masquerade only proved that anyone would make a better ruler than him. But she still kept her silence so she wouldn't upset anyone or even make things worse. She needed to make sure that this wedding wouldn't take place, but she had to make sure her brother knew nothing about her rebellious knowledge.

Rapunzel could barely stand on her own two feet, after Stephan's announcement. He was the last person she would ever marry. And yet he still wanted her all to himself. The princess wasn't too sure of what to do, but she knew one thing for sure the choice she made would forever affect her life.

Rapunzel felt a deep surge pound her as she lightly gripped Eugene's sleeve and her breath quickened, "Did he just say, we're getting married?" She whispered in a slightly panicky tone.

And unfortunately, the silver princess and the ex-thief both nodded numbly.

Rapunzel tried to relax her breathing as Eugene tried to comfort her. "Don't worry," he assured her, "we'll figure something out."

Unfortunately Eugene's comforting didn't exactly comfort his princess girlfriend. In fact, she seemed slightly more distressed. "I hope you're right," she replied as calmly as she could. The princess decided to stop thinking about her dilemma for a while and enjoy herself. She loosened her grip on Eugene's sleeve and asked for a dance.

"Sorry, sweetheart. But I'm busy 'working' as Stephan calls it, "he says disappointed. "Maybe some other time o-"

Alexandra cut him off quickly, "Don't worry about my brother," She takes the tray on top of his hand, "I'll take care of everything." The silver princess grabs the ex-thief by the arm and asks Rapunzel to wait. "And make sure to keep faaarr away from my brother," she warned.

Rapunzel gladly obeyed, as she stood at her spot, shortly alone. If she'd learned anything from her eighteen years of solitude, is that you can always find several ways to distract yourself. But this was different; she was just going to be standing still until the two arrived. And although she didn't really like sitting around, she was more than pleased that she would get a chance to dance with Eugene.

* * *

This was the second time Eugene ever saw a princesses- and the first time was in his girlfriend's room. It was a bit strange at first normally when he was around anything involving royalty he'd be stealing it. And this new lifestyle of his wouldn't even exist if it weren't for his princess girlfriend. Alexandra was going through her closet and Eugene had a hard time trying to figure out how a princess' wardrobe would possibly do any good for a man who's a bit taller that her.

"I know they're around here somewhere," said Alexandra poking through her closet.

"Is there anything I can help you with," Eugene asked awkwardly. "By the way, what are you looking for?"

"One of my old disguises," she answered briefly.

Her answer only puzzled the ex-bandit further. There was quite a difference between their heights; he'd be very surprised on how he was going to fit in any of her old clothes. No matter what kind of clothes they were they, he wondered how on earth he was going to fit in anything of the silver princess'.

Alexandra reached her hand and pulled out a very rich but simple black suit. It was made from rather fine material and the whit lining accentuated the shinning effect of the fabric. "I used to play dress-up in some of my father's old clothes," she admitted playfully.

She threw the out fit towards Eugene and pointed in small opening of a door near her closet, "You can change in there," she said calmly, "After all I'm sure we don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting."

The ex-thief chuckled at the young princess as he headed for the door. Alexandra had some very remarkable traits; of course, they weren't as remarkable as his girlfriend's. Rapunzel was sweet and innocent while her colleague was sweet but rebelliously shy. But the one thing the two princesses obviously shared was a great sense of adventure and a questionable taste in men. After all, it wasn't every day you see princesses falling for the formerly most wanted criminal mind in the entire kingdom or any kind of ruffian or thug.

Eugene was so distracted from his thoughts he barely sensed that he almost tripped against the bed. And his princess friend heard the small nearly inaudible grunting.

"You okay?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"Yeah," He rubbed the back of his head, "I'm fine."

In truth, he wasn't exactly fine; there was so much getting in the way of his relationship with his princess girlfriend. And try as he might, stopping this wedding would be the hardest thing he's ever done. Risking his life and his freedom for the return and safety of the lost princess was one thing, but convincing a full blood, stubborn prince to change his mind was a whole new challenge.

* * *

Rapunzel stood nervously, hoping her friend and boyfriend would hurry. Stephan had already started eyeing her and people were beginning to congratulate her and her possible future husband. And the young princess could only reply with a smile and a faint nervous chuckle. She didn't even approve of the arrangement and now she was being forced against her own will into such an affair. The very fact that her life was being decided for her only reminded her more of life trapped in the tower, where her fake mother would always chose every single detail of her life. She had already had enough of being told what to do and now she wasn't sure if she was going to go through with Stephan's little announcement or tell the truth.

Several minutes passed while thought took over Rapunzel's entire mind. She barely noticed the light tap on her shoulder. As the dazed princess turned around she slowly started to notice the tall and dashing ex-rogue before in a neat black and white suit with all the fineries and embellishments of a proper royal's apparel.

Eugene his hand he way a proper gentleman would and she gladly accepted as they drifted off into dance. The two continuously stared at each other as they graced across the room, the warm smiles across their faces. For that moment it felt like nothing existed only the loving gaze from a princess and an ex-thief-or preferably an orphaned boy. There was no time, no worries just simple happy little thoughts.

The two made their way outside and sat down a nearby fountain. Eugene instinctively reached for his pocket when a strange grunting came out of nowhere and movement appeared from the bushes.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry it took song. You know how it is with school and** **everything.** **I'm really glad the DVD came out and don't worry I'll finish the story, but I might need your help. Tell me what you want for the next part and I just might consider writing it.**

**P.S. This chapter is only a filler.**


	13. Capture

**A/N: Hey to all my beloved readers!**

**Here's the latest chapter on my firsts fanfic. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eugene quietly crept towards the bush, careful not to disturb whatever was behind it. Rapunzel stood behind him carefully inching herself with every step, the sound was much too loud and too dense to be another bunny or any other small animal. But before anyone could do anything, Eugene felt a sharp pain from the back of his head as he heard the screams of a familiar voice.

The ex-thief woke up in his guest bed, his head throbbing in pain. He wondered if it was all just a dream, but unfortunately, when Alexandra came into his room with a sad look on her face he knew the truth. Rapunzel was kidnapped...again.

* * *

Rapunzel woke up in some shabby old cottage. She was lying and chained to a dusty old bed and the windows didn't emit a glimmer of the landscape outside because of all the dirt and grime caking them.

Try as she might the chains were too strong for her struggling. She could hear voices coming from a small opening at the door and familiar voices at that. She couldn't exactly tell the owner of the mumbled voices, but she could recognize one of the Stabbington Brothers at the small opening. They were discussing about some sort of payment for her capture and possible ransom. Unfortunately, she couldn't make out anything clinking of coins was blocking most of the sound.

* * *

"I have to find her," Eugene said determined as he mounted his white steed.

"At least let me come with you," Alexandra suggested.

"No," he said firmly, "losing one princess is already enough."

"Well at least take this," She reached inside the deep pocket of her dress, pulled out a small scroll and handed it to the brave hero. "It's a map of our kingdom," she explained.

Eugene smiled at his new princess friend as he took the scroll from her hand. Before heading off, Alexandra told him that her brother had already started searching a little while before he even heard the news.

"He probably heard her screaming," she thought aloud.

Eugene simply nodded at her theory as he set Maximus to a trot and sped through the palace gates, without another word. All he wanted was to see his girlfriend safe and sound and even though there were guards searching for her as well, he wanted to make sure himself.

Alexandra was never one to listen to orders no matter how much people implied them. So she mounted her golden mare and followed the former thief.

* * *

**I know this a little short, but I asked for suggestions and I didn't get much.**

**I hope my next chapter gets your better attention.**


	14. Traveling

**A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I was running short on ideas and I've been busier than a bee in a hive.**** I do hope this chapter was worth the wait and I look forward to whatever suggestion or review you have in store for me. **

* * *

Rapunzel searched her surroundings trying to find something that might be useful. Unfortunately, the room was bare, nothing in sight but a small bed and a chain that bound her ankle to its post. She knew all the struggling was pointless, but she gave her best shot. She remembered how vicious the Stabbingtons were before and she didn't want to go back there.

The voices in the neighbouring room were pretty incoherent, so it was pretty hard to tell whom the tenacious twins were working for, but the voice of their employer seemed very familiar and almost scary. But she couldn't focus on that right now she was much too busy elaborating an escape plan.

* * *

Alexandra's mare, Aphrodite sped across the path with the speed of a full force hurricane. The sound of her hooves came at short quick bursts and her golden mane flowed vigorously with the grand tempest that was her speed. Alexandra was still holding on to her bridle with no fear in her eyes, only sheer determination. It didn't matter what Eugene had told her, she wasn't to be ordered what to do.

Eugene was at a fair distance from her and he and Maximus soon noticed her behind them and came to a full stop.

Eugene dismounted Maximus as Aphrodite came to a stop as well. "I thought I told you to stay in Cassiopeia."

"Like I'm going to let you tell me what to do," she replied with a bit of force.

"But-"

"No buts," she interrupted firmly, "you need my help and you know it."

As much as he wanted to argue, she was right. He needed all the help he could get and a local expert never hurt anyone, so he gave in and two rode off at their quickest pace together towards the nearest town.

* * *

"How much longer 'till we get our pay?" asked the twin without the eye patch.

"Patience boys patience," said the mystery voice, "You'll get your due." A cloaked figure tossed a small sack that made a clinking sound once it hit the table. "Consider this a down payment."

The two brothers grinned maliciously at the amount of coins before them, it wasn't much, but it was more then they could ever steal in a month maybe even more. They gladly took the sack and evaluated its contents, counting every single coin as the black cloaked figure quietly rushed out through the door.

Even though the Stabbington brothers didn't have a clue who their employer was, it didn't matter. He was willing to pay handsomely for the kidnapping of the dear princess Rapunzel and was rewarded as such. They managed to _sample_ small bits, but the real treasure was too well guarded to even get close- even for two highly trained and highly _persuasive_ thieves. All they could do was wait until whatever other matters he needed to tend were taken care of.

* * *

Alexandra and Eugene dismounted their horses as they finally arrived to a quaint little village by the dense forest. The two asked around if they had seen any suspicious activity, or maybe two twins carrying something or someone. Sadly, they all replied in the same way, "Sorry I didn't see anything."

Eugene grunted as he slouched against Maximus, not caring if he was going to be bumped then suddenly, he felt something poking him from the saddlebag. He opened it and found a tiny little reptile changing from green to a more frightened or surprised blue, after letting out a terrified squeak.

"Pascal," he exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

As usual, the reptile replied with a certain series of squeaks, which-of course- Eugene couldn't understand one bit. But the raven-haired princess managed to translate after taking a quick lesson of chameleon speak from her colleague and friend.

"It looks like he wants to help," Alexandra suspected.

Pascal nodded happily at least someone could understand him aside from Rapunzel. Of course, he wanted to help, Rapunzel was his best friend and after their first encounter with the Stabbingtons, he had become extra cautious about leaving his best friend in the custody of two terrifying twins. Pascal didn't care what anybody told him he was helping whether they wanted him or not.

Eugene knew how stubborn he was when it came to the princess and he couldn't really blame him, but one tiny chameleon wasn't going to make a big difference. Still he reluctantly agreed to his demand, before letting out a sigh of discouragement. He hadn't felt this helpless since their last encounter with the twins, only this time his girlfriend really is trapped in their hands with little chance of escape.

He felt something tap his shoulder as he turned to face the black haired princess before him.

"Stop moping," She scolded him like a parent, "we're going to find her."

"I hope so," he said morosely, "It's just that…"

"I know," she assured him,"I know."

Meanwhile, Maximus couldn't keep his eyes off Aphrodite; it was as if he was under a wonderful spell that he himself never wanted to break. The way her golden mane seem to flow in the wind, the way her coat seem to shimmer in the sunlight and the way her eyes sparkled like sun touched water. His mind was set on winning her heart, but it all seemed so hopeless. She didn't want anything to do with him and obviously shared the stubborn mind of his native princess, and he already knew how Rapunzel was during her stubborn moments. He was sure that his goal could never be obtained.

Aphrodite grazed at the emerald patch of grass before her. Never in her life had she seen such tempting grass, it looked so pure, so clean, and so juicy. She couldn't resist at least sampling even a fraction of its possible. Unfortunately, it was on the other side of a fence circling a small amount of land owned by a rather vicious man and her rider, the princess was nowhere insight, but temptation was stronger than her own will power.

She took a few steps back and sped at full force, and once her instinct told her the proper distance she leapt right above the fence without even touching it. It was one of the most nimble feats any horse of her age and her type could accomplish, and her pride swelled more than her deep breathing stomach. She was about to claim her reward, when suddenly a stick violently hit the ground she could even taste the green edible nectar. It was the owner of the land and he wasn't exactly happy about his little intruder.

He was rather old and the lines on his face indicated a lot of frowning or grumpy faces throughout his years.

"No one comes in my land," he shouted with all the force of his old lungs. He raised the stick and was about to hit a blow, when something else caught his attention. The loud sound of neighing filled the air and a set of black hooves touched the same patch of land right in front of Aphrodite. He stood with his head held high giving the old man an authoritative stare. The man quickly noticed the symbol of his allied kingdom and realized the possible penalty, if he should so harm the brave white horse, so he dropped the stick and nervously invited them both to feast on the grass at will.

Aphrodite was genuinely impressed. Never before had she met a horse so bold to go into action without giving second thought. As her thoughts soaked her mind, Maximus lay a beautiful bouquet of fresh flowers of different colors right before her eyes. To his surprise, the golden mare gladly accepted his offering and chewed it hardily; she even bothered sharing some with her colleague and for that one moment, the white stallion could've sworn the Aphrodite almost winked at him.

* * *

**A/N: I know ****it's not exactly what you had in mind, but I don't want to give everything away so quickly. After all, why should I spoil everything when the suspense helps add to the dramatic effect? But, don't worry I'll update when I get the time.**

**Also I need a couple of ideas to get me stated if you just so happen to have one send me a private message or you can just write down on reviews. I'd love to hear your thoughts. **


	15. Searching

**A/N: I****'m glad to see some people liked my story hope this next chapter draws your eye just as much.**

**Here are a couple of review replies.**

**Kaylee: I appreciate the suggestion for planning ahead, but I'm more of a go with the flow kind of gal. Plus sometimes I have some ideas about what happens later once I write the first few chapters, but I just want to know what others think so I can compare. Thanks anyway.**

**Tangled: ****I'm glad you gave me this suggestion, although I'm not totally sure how I should portrait my characters with more detail. But I'll try what I can. **

**And to everyone waiting for my next update, don't worry I'll get it done, but I'm sure a lot of you know how high school is like and I'm really close to finals, nonetheless the ending will come soon enough. Besides, I'm also working on my own book.**

* * *

The five travelers (animals included) made their way to another nearby city, only this time someone claimed to have seen two twin bandits resting at a nearby inn. Unfortunately, they left some time ago, after paying the innkeeper a strangely large sum of money. In fact, only nobility could posses such a large amount of _gold _coins. A little while later someone claimed to have heard them, talking about a special little job, someone had in store for them and a cloaked figure offered a handsome reward, unfortunately, no one managed to get a description of the mystery employer and no sign of a brown haired princess.

The only good news was that now they had a pretty good idea where they had headed, an old abandoned warehouse at a nearby lake. As Eugene and Alexandra consulted the map, Aphrodite and Maximus seemed to develop quite an attachment to one another and Pascal –well he decided to just watch the new set of lovebirds and wait for any possible disastrous results.

"Based on the information we got from most of the townspeople, the best hiding spot would be this warehouse." Alexandra pointed at a small house on the map where land and sea merged together.

"Wow. You're really good at this," said Eugene, genuinely impressed. In all his years of thievery never had, he encountered such quick deduction skills from himself or any other cunning thief.

"It helps to be the princess of the kingdom we're searching," she responded with a small amount of pride.

"So _princess_ navigator," he pronounced with some humour," what now?"

Alexandra mounted her mare as a warrior princess would and implied with humble pride," Now we just need a plan to get there without being noticed. And I know someone who might want to help." She raced with the full force of the wind with the former thief and his steed speeding up at her tail.

During the ride, once Maximus and Aphrodite were at eye level, the two shared a somewhat romantic if not suspiciously strange glance. For the first time in years, Aphrodite felt something pulsing deep within her chest that she hadn't felt since her last boyfriend and Maximus had a strong feeling in his chest before, but this one wasn't due to exhaustion or excessive running.

* * *

Rapunzel waited for something to just come out of the blue; even though her boyfriend was once a master thief and taught her a few tricks, she needed a little more to ensure her break out. And to add to her misfortune there a click sounded and the doorknob turned. Terrified, the princess tried to gather as much courage to face what lied ahead, but it was hard to conceal her true feelings after her first trip to the world.

The twins emerged from the door with keys in hand. Without a sound they unlocked her ankle grabbed her, before she could run away and placed her forcibly into a burlap sack. Despite her screaming, she was trapped and desperate, if she didn't get some sort of miracle soon who knows what fate awaited her. She could only hope that Eugene was out there somewhere looking for her.

* * *

Alexandra and Eugene rode all the way to an old cottage in the forest. For a lack of a better description, it was anything but pretty. The windows were caked with dust and practically shattered, the wood paint on the outer walls looked like it was chipping and the doorframe looked like it had been torn out by some crazed wild animal. It was hard to believe that someone actually lived there considering that it looked abandoned and disastrous. While Eugene and his animal comrades were pondering on the said 'abandoned' house, someone stepped out from behind; at first, it was only the glimpse of a shadow, but soon the shadow grew and out from the darkness of the house's behind was a tall fair-skinned man.

It wasn't exactly the kind of help Eugene had expected. The man was about Eugene's age and height, but he seemed a bit scrawny and weak, only a bit. He had some handsome traits Eugene granted that, but some parts of his body would be what most people consider repulsive.

To add to the surprise, the raven-haired princess, Alexandra threw herself into his arms, practically embracing every detail and he wrapped his arms around her. The ex-thief quickly recognized the look on both of their faces; it was the same look that he and Rapunzel shared after embracing each other in a warm heartfelt moment.

"It's good to see you again Adrian," Alexandra said sweetly.

"Not as good as it is to see your face again princess."

The princess nudged the scrawny man playfully. "I told you not to call me that." Her voice was a bit sterner.

"Ahem," Eugene coughed. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have another princess to save," he pointed out.

"Oh right," she reminded herself. "Adrian this is Eugene." She motioned towards the neighbouring man. "You've already heard of him right?"

"Of course." The two men shook hands. "That Rapunzel must be one lucky little princess."

"Adrian we need your help. The '_lucky_'princess kind of got kidnapped."

"I really don't see how he's going to be any help," Eugene stated. "No offense."

Adrian shrugged it off and told him it was no big deal. It didn't really matter what anyone thought about him the only thing that mattered to him was the girl standing his eyes. "So, how can I be of service?" he asked courteously.

"Well not you exactly, our little messenger." She winked at Adrian.

Adrian quickly understood and produced a distinctive sound almost like some sort of call. As soon as the sound died, another one came to take its place this time it was even louder. The call almost sounded like screeching, but there was a strange beauty in the sound as if it was a song made especially for everyone. Either way no one really had the time to think about it because a majestic hawk swooped down and perched itself nearby the nest on the roof of the old cottage. Every little detail about the bird was imperious from its shiny brown feather coat to its large talons to its beak.

Alexandra grabbed a thick leather glove, fitted it on her arm and motioned the grand bird the perch itself on it. The bird gladly obeyed; once it landed, the majestic creature cuddled its feathers against her neck, affectionately. Then Adrian placed a finger against its beak and the bird looked like it was playing with it. Pascal was quacking with fear like an earthquake, but the princess assured him that he had nothing to worry about. That the bird was completely harmless.

"This is Talon," the princess introduced politely. "He's going to help us find your girlfriend."

"How is he going to help us?" Eugene looked curious as vicious as appeared it wasn't going to scare two tough twin thugs.

"Our Talon is pretty quick _and _he makes an excellent scout when there's a lot of sky to circle," Adrian pointed out with pride.

Now it was starting to make sense they were going to use him for a spy to see if Rapunzel was really at the warehouse or if they happen to change location. The ex-thief was pretty desperate, so he was willing to try anything. Even trust a _very_ large carnivorous bird to do his job.

* * *

Rapunzel struggled as best she could inside her burlap prison; she had to buy some time for Eugene and the others to figure out where she was. Although she wasn't exactly sure where she was either. The last thing she heard was a whole lot of packing and then it just mostly sounded like footsteps followed by the sound of a horse trotting. The grip on her was pretty strong and she couldn't break free, but she did manage to get a good listen to a few words.

"Hope our employer has our employer gets our pay. If he ever wants his prize."

_Employer__? _She thought to herself. Though it did seem pretty obvious, but how can two thieves so easily infiltrate a castle with the tightest security in the entire world? Her rogue and his for accomplices had broken into her supposed castle before, and security was pretty tight. But in Cassiopeia, even the roofs had guards at every corner. No one, no matter how talented could possibly infiltrate that fortress. So what could have possibly changed? Either that or there was a traitor among there ranks.

There was still one thing that Rapunzel couldn't piece together: Who exactly is this employer of theirs? The brothers didn't exchange another word after that, so she didn't learn anything else.

Meanwhile, in the distance, someone was spying on the two redheaded twins. With the grace and the swiftness of a hawk, a majestic bird took to the skies and viewed the entire operation. Two twins riding horseback with a suspicious grin on their faces and one of them was holding a small sack of gold. And the squirming burlap sack in one of the twins arms confirmed quite a bit. After assuring their current location, the bird circled around and went back home, to his princess and her scrawny friend.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry it took so long****, you know how life can be at times. But I really hope this chapter was worth it.**

**Thanks for some of your suggestions and I hope this meets to your expectations.**

**By the way, I'm thinking about taking part to a writers contest or something, anyone have something in mind. Because I'd be really psyched about it. If my writing is this good to you, guys I'd like to know the feeling from a different audience.**

**Thanks in advance.**

**And do keep in mind that I'm open for any available suggestions. So keep those reviews coming and I'll see you in a bit. Alright? **


	16. Saving

**A/N: I'll admit I'm not exactly surprised of the little reviews I got for this story, but ****I was hoping for at least one. Oh well, enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Talon flew all the way back to his master, Adrian. The bird quickly recognized his forest homeland and managed, without a problem, to find his master's shattered abode. Once he reached his target, the hawk did a quick scan of the perimeter in search for Adrian or Princess Alexandra. At once, the bird spied the couple along with the princess' travel mates and swooped down performing a perfectly practiced and graceful aerial landing on the perch that was settled near the princess and his master.

"Talon!" the princess exclaimed. "What happened?"

Alexandra carefully placed her ear near the bird's beak. Talon appeared to make whispering sounds that only Alexandra, Aphrodite and Adrian understood. After the hawk ushered its last few sounds it flew back up and perched itself on the golden mare's head, careful not to sink his pre-cut talons threw her already thick flesh.

Eugene couldn't retain his impatience or his curiosity any longer. He had to find out if Rapunzel was safe, he needed to know if the twins had moved her or not. His rage and anger were about to take complete control if he didn't get an answer soon.

Fortunately, for him, the raven-haired princess was an expert at reading people's emotions. She quickly deduced Eugene's frustrations and gave away her information. "Don't worry Rapunzel's safe for now. We were right about the warehouse. According to Talon the Stabbington brothers are planning to meet their mystery employer at an old clearing of this forest _with _the 'stolen merchandise'."

"Then that means she's nearby," Eugene exclaimed, overjoyed.

"I wouldn't keep my hopes up just yet," said the princess, "we don't know how far there heading- but they are near by, so…"

"How much further 'till we find them?" Eugene's voice was filled with determination and ambition. He was keen on finding his princess girlfriend and he wasn't planning to rest until he found her, safe and sound.

Adrian helped pack a few supplies though his beloved princess wouldn't let him accompany them on their big rescue mission.

"It would be best to have some back up," she advised him, but his heart filled with worry. He knew how strong of a fighter she truly was, but even now, Adrian cared so much about her that he was let doubt judge her abilities. In the end, Alexandra won, but her sweetheart insisted that their 'little messenger' accompanied them for 'insurance'. Or in simpler terms, Talon is a hard defence line that's hard to penetrate.

* * *

The Stabbington brothers were in quite the slump. Their 'merchandise' didn't stop squirming and struggling for the whole trip. She was quite a handful, but all the riches that would soon be at hand seemed worth fighting worth an aggravated princess and keeping her in one peace- without ending up with a few bruises themselves. Though the princess remained stubborn throughout their whole hike, she wasn't exactly the hardest thing to steal. And soon enough it would be payday.

As the merchandise continued to squirm and struggle ferociously, a loud shrieking sound filled the air. The sound was so intense that the extremely tough twins couldn't bare even a small sample of its vicious screeching melody. The terror of the sound made them forget all about their money and the crazy employer who wanted the princess, all they could think about was blocking the sound out of their ears. Once their hands reached their ears, they lost all senses- including one holding the burlap sack. Before he could regain any of his senses, he dropped the bag with the stolen cargo.

The screeching finally stopped, and the twins decided to pick up their merchandise and meet this so-called mystery employer. But before they could reach the bag, a neighing horse interrupted them. Then their eyes spotted a shimmering golden mare and on top of the glittering beast was a fair raven-haired young lady with a large thick staff in one of her arms.

The girl dismounted her horse. "Hello boys," she started. "I suggest you leave this place and give me the bag before you end up with some _serious_ injuries."

The two men nearly died of laughter at the site of the girl. Sure, once they were outsmarted by some old lady, but things were different now. They drew out their swords and prepared for attack, but the young lady was more vicious and tough, as she appeared to be. She ran at the twins, firmly grounded her staff, and used her weapon as an anchor to propel herself high into the air. She flew at the speed of a tornado and the grace of a cat, when the thugs tried to eliminate her she could only evade them with greater speed. Soon the Stabbingtons got annoyed with her petty game and decided to finish this once and for all. The girl sensed their thoughts, so she took her staff and whacked them unconscious on the head.

* * *

Eugene stepped out of the dense bushes to get a closer view of the unconscious twins and the extremely impressive fighting princess, along with Pascal, Maximus, Aphrodite and Talon. In fact, no one in their time has ever seen a girl fight with such agility and strength- unless if they used frying pans.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Eugene asked with genuinely impressed and a bit fearful.

"What? You think being a princess is all curtsies and manners? I taught myself, actually."

Eugene was beginning to understand why she had no interest in getting married to some prince. She would be worth more trouble to them then to herself.

Their conversation was cut by muffled cries coming from the struggling bag that one of the Stabbingtons had dropped. Eugene and Alexandra quickly rushed towards it and loosened the top of the burlap sack. And out popped a familiar face with short brown hair gasping for air.

"Eugene!" she cried. Rapunzel rushed towards her boyfriend who then tightly embraced her in return.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long and if it's too short, but I'm happy to announce that more will be pouring soon enough because I'm almost done with exams. Only three days of tests left and it's off to story writing. ****And remember I need as many reviews as possible if you want me to continue or if you just want to give me a few ideas.**

**To those waiting for my up date on The Search will get their just reward, but be patient I can only write so much at a time.**

**So stick around there's more to come. **


	17. Found and Questions

**A/N: I hope this next chapter sparks your interest.** **Sorry, if it's been a while. I've been a bit busy on my little mountain vacation.**

* * *

The couple's long embrace didn't last long for it was quickly interrupted by a rather arrogant prince.

"Princess," Stephan cried, which everyone seemed to notice.

Stephan was dressed in a long dark cloak surrounded by gold thread lining around the sleeves.

"Stephan! What are you doing here?" Alexandra asked suspiciously.

"I just so happened to hear about my dear _fiancée_'s tragic disappearance and went rushing off to find her."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at the word 'fiancée'. It was bad enough he announced his engagement in front of everyone who attended, but know he had to brag about it to the whole wide world, making it sound completely official. Eugene reflected Rapunzel's sentiment perfectly; after all he was the one dating the princess. And, even if she didn't have feelings for him, he would gladly accept her feelings, and approve of only her happiness- with or without him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," the prince said pettily, "I have some rather pressing matters to deal with." As he turned around a couple of black suited men on tall black stallions rode by. "My guards will escort you back to the castle." And at that he just walked away and disappeared into the thick forest.

Alexandra eyed her brother suspiciously; their meeting was almost too coincidental…

Nonetheless, she instructed Talon to return to his master, Adrian, and mounted her well trusted mare, Aphrodite, as Eugene, Pascal and Rapunzel mounted Maximus together. And the guards were ready to cuff the Stabbington brothers and drag them away. Something didn't seem right to the raven haired princess and her dear brother obviously knew something about it.

* * *

With the tick forest foliage serving as cover, the prince rushed off into the neck of the woods, unseen. He found his way to a tiny cabin, just small enough for one person. Inside the prince kept an immense pile of gold, in fact it could have been enough gold to an island or maybe even two, locked away never to be found. Stephan grabbed a handful and headed back for his home, the castle by the black steed that awaited him out front.

* * *

The ride was long and bumpy, but nonetheless, comfortable. The two princesses, the ex-thief, the chameleon and the two half-love-struck horses hadn't made a single sound during the whole trip back. Maybe they were all still in shock from their adventure or maybe it was something else, but something managed to spark Alexandra's intuitive interest.

"You don't think it's strange?" asked Alexandra, once they got their moment of privacy.

"What do you mean?" the couple responded in unison.

"The fact that my brother just happened to show up right when the terror twins got knocked out."

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Rapunzel deduced shyly.

"At the very same second. I don't think so. Something's definitely up, and we're going to find out what."

"How?" asked Eugene

"By paying someone a little visit."

* * *

The Stabbingtons were assigned one of the darkest coldest cells available. Wasn't exactly a homey kind of place, but at least it was acceptably clean, for the moment. The stone walls were rather close and only a single tiny barred window provided any source of light whatsoever. The accommodations were considerate given their treacherous past; of course the twins kept their eyes open for any possible escape. There was no chance on getting the money from their mystery employer now, but they still managed to get some gold already given to them. If they managed to escape, they could begin their new lives.

A couple of guards arrived at their cell with more than just a stern look on their faces as they coldly announced the twins' unlikely visitors. Princess Rapunzel, Princess Alexandra and the one formerly known as Flynn Rider.

The gang asked the guards for some privacy, and though there was much suspicion they couldn't deny the orders of their own princess. As the guards left, the twins stood up, eyeing the group with great suspicion and focus, after all Flynn Rider was renowned for his treachery.

"What do you want?" asked the one with the scar sceptically and ferociously.

"Oh… nothing," Alexandra said almost sweetly and melodiously, "just thought we'd ask you a few questions."

The twins both furrowed an eyebrow," And why should we?"

Alexandra smiled, practically expecting that question. "If you agree to help us for this tiny favour, I'll see to it personally that you shall be so rewarded. At least up until you decide to perform another crime spree." At her last sentence her smile changed a bit, more confident and stern. "Of course, if you decide to deceive us… well you better not have forgotten how I handled the both of you before."

The brothers practically flinched at the very memory. For a dainty little princess she fought with a man's strength. So they agreed to the princess' terms- for the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm looking forward to your thoughts, if you even have any. I do sincerely hope that you like this chapter though. And here's a little something that might interest you: I mentioned in one of my other stories that I was planning to send a sequel out for Tangled- no joke. Well, would you believe me, if I said my ****seque****l is similar to this story? **

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	18. Stuck and Trapped

**A/N: Sorry, if I took so long I've been having a bit of writer's block lately.**

* * *

Eugene and Rapunzel awaited Alexandra for the information they hoped to find. But bargaining with a couple of wanted thieves seemed pretty risky, but Alexandra seemed to know what she was doing the most. Always so confident, and yet she proved to be strangely shy at times. One thing was for sure she had the talents of a natural born leader. Of course they were the only ones to know about her special hidden talents.

Finally, after a long wait, Alexandra came out with the information that they hoped to find.

"Any luck?" asked Eugene.

"All I could get from them was that their employer was _extremely_ rich."

"What exactly happened to them?" asked Rapunzel, her voice nearly quivering from the memory of her kidnapping.

"Well… they're not being pardoned, but they're not getting out of this empty handed either."

Both the ex-thief and the princess looked at each other in confusion. Something obviously happened but no knew what.

"Mind being 'a bit' more specific Princess," Eugene demanded.

"I just had them sent to an abandoned island with some food and water and a chest filled with gold and jewels. If they manage to escape, they can do what they want with their new found fortune, until the next person arrests them."

"Is that a good thing," asked Rapunzel.

Alexandra explained that she had dealt with this sort of situation many times before and she always catches the thief in the end. And, considering her exemplary and exceptional skills, it wasn't hard to believe. But still there were a few doubts lingering about, after all the Stabbington brothers are well known for their ruthless nature and cunning skills. Fortunately for them, it was a matter of the future.

At dinner, everyone only seemed to care about the wedding between Stephan and Rapunzel. After all those years of planning, Stephan's parents wanted everything to be at its very best. And what better way to fortify an alliance than by marriage. Unfortunately, the brown-haired, green eyed princess had absolutely no interest in getting married to anyone at the moment. Especially not to that stuck-up jerk of a prince.

"So," asked Queen Cassandra, "how do you two plan on doing your wedding?"

Before Rapunzel could protest, Stephan quickly intervened, "Well, we haven't exactly decided yet mother."

Eugene secretly glared at the prince; after all, this was a forced marriage. He wouldn't have minded if Rapunzel chose him as a husband, but even he would never force a lovely princess to marry him.

Each time someone tried to speak against the engagement, Stephan would only interrupt them and distracted his parents with a different thought. This was becoming difficult, all Rapunzel wanted was to get out of the wedding, Alexandra was trying to figure out who employed the Stabbingtons and Eugene was doing his very best to support his girlfriend along with Maximus and Pascal.

"Mother, Father. Please excuse, us," said Alexandra, politely, "Rapunzel, Eugene and I have to discuss…" She tried to find the right words. "…find the perfect outfit for the wedding."

"But Rapunzel's the bride-to-be; why not let the royal tailor work on the dress dear," said the King.

"Well, it's her wedding. Why not let her help us pick our outfits? After all, I'm sure someone would like a '_perfect_'wedding." Most of them thought about Rapunzel, but Alexandra was watching her brother.

Queen Cassandra and King Reginald nodded in approval, and the three quietly and discreetly left the dining room. Rapunzel was relieved to away from Stephan and her future in-laws and Eugene was just glad that Rapunzel was close by and away from that jerk of a prince.

They all headed to the private library to do a little research on rich people who like to hire most wanted criminals. Unfortunately, after hours of grueling research, no person even had a close amount to what was offered to the Stabbingtons. All seemed hopeless, Rapunzel was going to get married to an idiot, Eugene might never see Rapunzel again and Alexandra was getting a headache from all the searching.

The suspense was becoming so intense that Rapunzel felt like she was about to tear up. In fact, she actually started screaming.

"I can't take it anymore," she cried, "I don't want to get married, I don't want to be queen of this kingdom, and I can't live like this anymore." She started clinging to Eugene's vest and started crying.

He gently placed his head in her sweet, feather-soft hair. "Shhhh," he soothed, "don't worry you're not getting married yet."

"When am I getting married?" Rapunzel finally realized.

"In about a couple of weeks perhaps," Alexandra stated carefully.

"A couple of weeks!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"How do you know?" the ex-rogue the raven haired princess.

"Stephan may be a jerk but he's my brother nonetheless."

The trio decided to take a little break and try to discuss a more comfortable subject, but as soon as they were starting to get comfortable a servant comes in. He was one of Stephan's most trusted attendants, so it was obvious who he was looking for.

The servant bowed. "Princess Rapunzel," he said politely, "your fiancé and Their Majesties requests your presence on the main courtyard."

"But…I…" She looked at Eugene.

"Don't worry about us," he said as calmly as he could, "we're not going anywhere."

Reluctant, Rapunzel followed the servant while Alexandra and Eugene were looking for answers on the kidnapping and the wedding.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for taking so long, I've been lacking inspiration lately. Please review to your hearts content and please give me any suggestion you want.**


	19. Clues

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting, but there were a few distractions along the way.**

* * *

The servant finally stopped at a balcony entrance. Through the window she could see Stephan and his parents waving at a cheerful crowd. The servant motioned her inside where her future in-laws awaited her.

"Ah, Rapunzel," said the king, his voice filled with joy, "I'm so glad you could join us my dear."

The princess let out a small nervous chuckle. She wasn't sure how to really react around Stephan's parents.

The prince approached his _fiancée_ and took her hand, dragging her to the other end of the balcony. "Citizens of Cassiopeia," he shouted, "I give you, your future queen!"

The crowd cheered at the top of their voices. They were much overjoyed at the idea of their prince's new bride. There was no woman more loved and more admired in all of Corona than their very own princess, having Rapunzel as a potential consort was sure to stir few romantic stories.

Rapunzel tried to protest. "What are you…?"

Stephan placed his finger against her lips. "Shhhhh… not another word my sweet- at least, not until we're alone," he said with a gentle voice.

Rapunzel tried to protest over and over again, but her _fiancé _wouldn't let her utter out a single sound. In the end, she gave up and let Stephan and his parents work the crowd.

At the end of the festivities, Stephan gripped Rapunzel's wrist tightly and wandered off to an empty room at the other side of the hallway. Once they were there, Stephan closed the door, slowly released her wrist and his expression changed from calm to seriously cold.

"Well my sweet," he said enticingly, "I suppose you're wondering why I told my entire kingdom of our wedding without even asking for your hand."

She nodded sharply and abruptly.

He stared at her coldly, his eyes as smooth as ice, as he slowly crept closer towards her. "Well my dear, we have an old saying here in Cassiopeia, 'You might as well take what you can't have.'"

"What a _refreshing _philosophy," she whispered to herself.

Stephan approached her again with a tiny sneer plastered to his face. "Whether you like it or not princess _we_ will be married."

"Give me at least one good reason why I shouldn't tell everyone that I never agreed to this in the first place," she threatened.

"You know just as well as I do that your kingdom is in danger. And love or not your thief won't be as much help to it as I would," he threatened back.

As much as she hated to admit it, Stephan was telling the truth. Thieves and bandits were coming in and out of her Kingdom each day and, despite Eugene's expertise and Maximus' experience, it was becoming practically impossible to gather enough forces to sustain the Kingdom's protection. And to make things worse Cassiopeia has some of the finest troupes in the entire country. No matter how hard the princess thought that she might be able to turn this situation around, she knew that her_ fiancé_ had already won.

By reading the expression on Rapunzel's face, Stephan could tell that no matter how things would turn out she wouldn't stop fighting, even if they were married. Stephan had dealt with his share of stubborn women before; unfortunately charming a young lady who's only begun to understand men is isn't an easy feat. Not to mention she was already in love with someone else. But one thing was perfectly clear for the time being she was to be his bride.

With that statement verified, Stephan left Rapunzel alone in the room, to further ponder on the outcome of her situation.

* * *

Alexandra and Eugene searched every law book they could find, but they still couldn't find a loophole to Rapunzel's marriage.

Eugene nearly gave up all hope it seemed as though Rapunzel was destined to marry Stephan. But, despite everything, he couldn't let her marry someone she doesn't and will never love. After all, Rapunzel obviously deserved so much better than him.

Alexandra, on the other hand, who had plenty of expertise on her kingdom's laws remembered that there was one book that would be able to help them in their situation. Now if only she could find the missing tome.

She searched from shelf to shelf trying to remember where they could have placed that law book. Unfortunately, there was no avail, she searched every inch of the castle library. It seemed as though that book had vanished into thin air.

As the two continued to search, the head librarian entered the room. He was a tall middle-aged man, wearing considerably sophisticated clothes as well as a long pointy nose and a pair of polished red glasses.

The princess approached him, and as she approached he dipped himself down into a deep bow. "Good day princess," he said politely. "And how may I be of service to you?"

"And a good day to you sir. I was wondering have you seen that law book of royal marriages that I read earlier today."

"I believe your brother has taken off with it Your Highness."

"Of course he does," she chuckled nervously. "Very well then. Good day to you."

"And to you as well, Your Highness." He left the room after respectfully bowing once again.

After her discussion with the head librarian, Alexandra went to tell Eugene of what she had just learned.

"So, you think this book will be able to annul her wedding," he asked hopefully.

"Yes. But the unfortunate thing is that there is only one copy of the book and my _dear brother_ happens to be in possession of it."

"Can't you just tell them the law you read yourself?" he asked, adding a hint of force in his voice.

"It's not that simple: in order to impose a law you must prove its existence."

At that moment, Eugene felt like hitting himself hard on the head with a frying pan. The one chance of freeing Rapunzel from such a binding wedding, disappears in the smoke.

"Isn't there any other way to stop that marriage." Eugene was still hopeful on stopping Stephan.

"Only if you can get Stephan to confess to his misdeed."

"What misdeed?"

"Well, the Stabbington brothers told me that their employer came in possession with a large sum of money, which, of course sparked their interest. And they also mentioned that such a sum would rival a royal treasury of any caliber." She said thoughtfully.

"So… you think Stephan hired them to kidnap Rapunzel."

"Well, we are short by several gems and there was no sign of a break in, not to mention that's the main reason why our economy's been so poor."

"But why would he go through all that trouble just to marry Rapunzel." It really didn't make sense, the marriage between Rapunzel and Stephan was to supplement a sturdy economy for Cassiopeia as well as stronger defenses for her sister kingdom.

"If you knew my brother like I do you would realize he cares much about his reputation. And a princess as fine as yours would gather much talk from two kingdoms so prosperous."

"Why that little sniveling rat." Eugene punched the stone wall so hard he peeled off some his skin.

"Calm down Eugene. Hitting yourself isn't going to get us anywhere. We have two options right now: getting that book back or getting my brother to confess."

"And how do you propose we do either."

Before Alexandra could reply, Rapunzel came bursting through the doors with an unpleasant look painted on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for taking so long, but you know how life can be. Full of crazy twists and sharp turns that become unpredictable if not properly cared for. Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too short for you. Please review to your hearts content.**


	20. Dinner

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload; I've been pained with writers block for some time now.**

* * *

Eugene was gently stroking Rapunzel's short brown locks as she explained to them about Stephan.

"I can't believe that jerk!" Eugene rambled on and on about how aggravating Stephan was. "Don't worry Rapunzel we'll fix this," he said to his girlfriend with forced cheerfulness.

"How?" she asked, panicked.

"I don't know yet, but I promise I'll fix this."

"With _my _help," Alexandra interjected.

The two glanced at her as if they suddenly noticed her presence. They had been so caught up in Rapunzel's dilemma they had forgotten that Alexandra was standing right behind them.

"Sorry," said Eugene.

"Don't worry about it. And don't worry about my brother I'll have a talk with my parents. I'm sure they can settle this."

Unbeknownst to them all Stephan was listening behind the doors of the library. And although he couldn't hear much since the doors were so heavy he managed to understand most of their plan.

* * *

It was time for dinner. The servants had all of the dishes laid out before them and each dish had an amazing meal to offer. But as appetizing as they were Rapunzel was more concerned with the upcoming marriage between her and Stephan than her hunger. No doubt his parents have already made plans for the ceremony and maybe even their grandchildren. The thought of it made Rapunzel shiver, she wasn't ready to get married at all let alone start a family.

"So Rapunzel are you enjoying the food?" asked the queen.

"Of course Your Majesty," she replied nervously.

"You seem a little on edge," the king noticed, "Perhaps it's the exciting anticipation for your wedding."

Rapunzel felt a shiver down her spine. If only they knew the truth: the wedding was the day she dreaded the most.

Rapunzel couldn't reply, so the room stood still with an awkward silence, but Stephan interrupted the silence by standing up and raising his glass.

"In that case, I propose a toast," he declared. As he lifted his glass even higher, his parents lifted theirs with pride gleaming in their eyes, "To our marriage."

"To the marriage," his parents echoed.

Rapunzel looked to Alexandra for help. Quickly catching her friend's distress, Alexandra stood up, prepared to speak.

But Stephan interjected. "Mother? Father?"

"Yes son," said the king.

"I believe that it would be in our Kingdom's best interest if my dear sister found herself a suitable husband as well?"

Both monarchs nodded in agreement, however, it was a known fact that Alexandra was too stubborn to accept any suitor presented to her and forcing her to marry only made the suitors uncomfortable.

"Of course," Stephan continued, "I'm fully aware that my dear sister has very _eclectic _tastes. Which is why I think it would be in her best interest to leave Cassiopeia for a while. So that she can meet a suitable husband on her own."

The Monarchs thought it was a monumental idea, but the two princesses were in disagreement. Alexandra was the only one who could convince her parents to stop the marriage from even happening, since they needed the blessings of both Kingdoms in order for the wedding proceed and Rapunzel was still too full of concern for her own land to refuse him so quickly.

"Oh come now Stephan," Alexandra started, "Do you honestly think that I would just leave to miss my _dear_ brother's own wedding?"

"While I do _enjoy _your company _dear_ sister," he replied, trying to contain his sneer, "I think you yourself should find someone of high birth more suited to your _tastes_."

Alexandra and Adrian's relationship was legendary in her kingdom, and the two were an admittedly good match. No man of high society would have ever been able to handle her stubbornness. Unfortunately, Adrian was not a high society man and the rest of the Royal Family had little interest in what he had to offer them.

"Brother dear," she responded with false sweetness, "Now what kind of a sister would I be, if I didn't see my brother off on his own _wedding_ day."

"Come now Stephan," said the Queen, "Your sister makes a valid point. A Royal Wedding is a momentous occasion, so the whole Royal Family must attend."

"Of course Mother," Alexander sighed, annoyed. He rose from the table. "You'll have to excuse me. I have some nuptial matters to attend to."

His departure left an ideal opportunity for the two princesses. Unfortunately, the monarchs' plans for the marriage rendered them deaf to every word their daughter spoke. With the meal over, Rapunzel returned to her boyfriend's arms, while Alexandra spied on her brother.

* * *

**A/N: I realize this is short, but I still intend to finish my stories.**


End file.
